Obsidiana
by caicaivilu13
Summary: Además del castillo de Rubí hay otros tres más. Un jugador que pierde la memoria y solo una espada podrá ayudar a vencer al enemigo. Aun hay esperanzas pero flota en una piedra de sangre y un cáliz oculto. Pero lo más importante es ¿Qué tan reales somos en SAO?. Puede que sea kirito/harén, pero aun por confirmar.
1. Prólogo: Los restos de Pandora

Obsidiana

Prólogo: Los restos de Pandora

Pov Kazuto

Veía horrorizado el anuncio masivo de Kayaba en la plaza de los inicios.

¡Era una completa locura lo que estaba diciendo!. Tanto trabajo para nada. ¡En qué estabas pensando Kayaba!

Logrando separar mi incrédula mirada de la oscura figura flotante para captar en mi entorno lo rostros el más absoluto miedo.

Era cosa de tiempo antes de que el caos surgiera. Y debía tomar una decisión.

Por mi mente corrieron miles de escenarios diferentes de cómo se desarrollaría el juego, al mismo tiempo que intentaba controlar mis sentimientos ante la tragedia que se nos vendría encima. Porque no podía dejar de pensar en los demás jugadores.

Porque esto era ahora su realidad. Su mundo. Incluso si no sangraban visiblemente y el dolor estaba atenuado, esto era la realidad y el futuro se perfilaba muy sombrío. buscar cualquier forma de sobrevivencia era una realidad para todos los jugadores en SAO, como náufragos en una isla desierta o viajeros en un universo paralelo.

Y por un breve momento lo entendió. Ese era el objetivo de Kayaba. Un Mundo que se sostenga a sí mismo con motivaciones detrás de las acciones más allá que ganar un juego.

Pero sería peor. No solo estarían enfrentando los combates y monstruos que el programa cardenal creara, sino las mismas frustraciones de los naufragos. El descontento, la tristeza, la depresión, la falta de libertad y fe en el futuro.

Era una situación extrema que pondrían de manifiesto situaciones extremas.

Sin siquiera pensar en agregarle los juegos de poder que surgirían con el tiempo, las alianzas y la política entre gremios.

Y mientras, la muerte rondaría en cada vuelta de esquina, debajo de cada piedra o en las mismas manos de los jugadores.

¡NO PODÍA DEJAR QUE ESO PASARA!

Y fue cuando tomé la decisión

Con una nueva determinación vuelvo mi vista a la espectral figura en el cielo, que muestra las terribles noticias de las publicaciones de prensa sobre la muerte de las personas desconectadas

Kayaba. Eres de lo peor.

No. Nadie más caería. Ya había perdido a esas personas que fueron forzadas a desconectarse, no estaba dispuesto a perder a nadie más en su propio juego.

Con esto, tiró a Krein hasta un callejón después de verle cambiar de avatar. "Debes salir de aquí lo antes posible". Abrió su mapa para señalar la ruta. "Estas zonas son peligrosas, pero si haces como te enseñé no debieras tener mayores dificultades". Manipula el menú y hace un comercio. "Llevate esto, puede servirte en el viaje". Le pasa una bolsa de artículos.

"Espera, Kirito! no vienes conmigo?". Krein estaba aterrorizado y apenas se estaba saliendo de la impresión. Veía al adolescente con indumentaria sencilla repuesto del anuncio del creador de SAO. Aun estaba anonadado por los cambios de los avatar de los demás jugadores y de la posible muerte real a la que serían sometidos si fallecían en el juego. Ni qué decir de cómo sobrevivir, !Era un noob en la mañana!

"Tengo un lugar al que debo ir antes". Kirito, con su avatar sin cambios. Media unos 1,70, de pelo negro no muy corto, tez blanca con lo que parecía un arma de recambio. "No te voy a poder acompañar"

Krein lo mira. estaba muy serio el pelinegro y determinado como para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. "De todas formas yo tenía que reunirme con mi propio grupo. No los puedo dejar solos". estaba pensando en lo asustados que estarían. Pero al mismo tiempo, no podia dejar solo al chico en frente. Le había dado sus ayuda al enseñarle a luchar en SAO, y que ahora podría ser la diferencia de su propia supervivencia. Pero no podía obligarlo. "Cuidate"

E pelinegro sonrió de vuelta. "Cuidate tambien". Se dió vuelta y corrió en la penumbra del callejón. Sin saber si se volverían a ver

#####

Pov Kazuto

Estaba frente al guardián. Guadaña letal.

Con su fiel espada negra paraba sin demasiada dificultad golpe tras golpe del cadavérico espectro. El problema no era la habilidad para enfrentar el encuentro sino el poco tiempo del que disponía.

La Guadaña letal dio un golpe a su hombro derecho provocando que pierda un poco dle agarre de la espada. La empujo con fuerza y saltó varios metros para atrás para ganar tiempo. con mi mano izquierda rápidamente activó el menú y saco mi segunda espada.

Con ambas armas en mis manos me siento más cómodo y ataco con furia desmedida.

Necesito eliminarlo ¡YA!

Sólo me detengo cuando se deshace en cientos de polígonos celestes, una vez en el suelo suelto ambas espadas y corro hacia esa habitación.

Me rodean cuatro paredes blancas que rompen completamente la ambientación de la cueva.

Este lugar podría ser la última esperanza de los jugadores de SAO, porque dudo mucho que Kayaba deje activa el resto que hay en los otros pisos, sobre todo después de lo que voy a hacer.

Con prontitud hackeo el sistema de Cardenal. Necesito llegar a los servidores de programación. El menú de creación. El botón de herramientas.

Cargo lo datos necesarios para obtener los objetos que necesito. Estan cargando los resultados para materializarlos.

"INTRUSO!"

Algo me golpea fuertemente en la espalda sacándome del camino del teclado y tirándome al suelo. Mi cabeza me da vueltas, creo que estoy aturdido.

A mis espaldas escucho el ruido de un objeto siendo destrozado. Mi estómago se vuelve roca. ¡NO PUEDE HABER ROTO EL TECLADO!.

A girar mi cabeza sobre mi hombro veo lo que parece un orco gigante golpeando la consola. mientras que en la pantalla holográfica sale el porcentaje de escaneo no completado, antes de desaparecer.

"Ahora, su majestad, tendrá que seguirme"

Con algo parecido al odio me levanto. "No será necesario". Con mi mano en forma de una daga golpeo con fuerza al monstruo del rey rubí. Mientras desaparece en un grito le digo. " YO MISMO IRÉ CON TU SEÑOR, NO NECESITO ESCOLTA"

Abro el menú de nuevo y busco en contactos. Debajo del nombre que comienzo a despreciar aparece un par de comandos. Diálogo o transporte. Aprieto el segundo comando.

####

* * *

Algo nuevo por año nuevo ;)

SALUDOS A TODOS Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO


	2. capítulo 1: De vuelta a los inicios

N.A: ¡Hola a todos y feliz año nuevo! gracias a los que leyeron el prefacio hasta ahora. Y para todos los que se quedaron para ver el primer capítulo, les cuento que va a ser una historia rara. Con giros en el tiempo algo extraños y un uso diferente de los personajes. Mi idea es darle más protagonismo a los personajes secundarios.

¡En fin! Saludos y espero que este capítulo les guste

 **Disclaimer: ningún personaje es mio. No usaré OC. Solo usaré para divertirme un poco los personajes que todos conocieron del anime.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: De vuelta a los inicios**

POV Asuna

Llevaban un mes desde el inicio de esa pesadilla.

En la ciudad de los inicios se podía ver a la gente gemir o llorar por las calles o los rincones. Algunos, con miedo a salir a buscar suerte en otra ciudad o por los campos debido a la probabilidad de morir, se habían puesto a mendigar en la plaza grande de la ciudad.

Otros, como enloquecidos, comenzaron a murmurar que era el castigo de dios. Que eran pecadores y debían morir.

Los más eran los callados. Esos te congelaban el alma cuando veías sus ojos vacíos. No eran violentos, pero te aterraban porque sabías que tarde o temprano tomarían sus vidas en el borde del castillo flotante de Aincrad.

La verdad era que me aterrorizan. Porque sabía que eso me pasaría en algún momento. Había estado luchando todo este tiempo tratando de buscar un sentido lógico en mi cabeza a esta situación.

Día con día arriesgaba mi vida luchando afuera de la ciudad de los comienzos, junto a otras decenas de jugadores, subiendo mi nivel y ganando col. Pero no me daba satisfacción mis logros. Sólo desazón.

No soy como los que se rindieron en las calles, sé cuanto tiempo se pierde para ganar un punto de experiencia, y cuan peligroso es enfrentar a las plagas de los campos. Por eso puedo hacerme a la idea de cuánto se necesita para enfrentar monstruos de cavernas y una idea menos abstracta de lo que se requerirá para pelear contra un jefe de piso.

Eso llena mi mente de una profunda desesperanza.

Esto me lleva a mi situación actual. Hace mucho que ya no mantengo los niveles de salud de mi avatar en un mínimo saludable, que a su vez me debilita para pelear contra las turbas. Creo que espero mi suerte en batalla. No quiero perder contra Kayaba, pero tampoco quiero continuar. Creo su creador nunca imaginó que SAO se convertiría sólo en un juego de desgaste emocional.

"¿Asuna?".

Oigo que me llaman. Busco en medio del campo a mi interlocutor. Se viene acercando corriendo. Es un joven no muy mayor a mi. De ver aburrido y algo genérico.

"¡Señorita Asuna!".

Se detiene a un par de metros jadeando. "¡Al fin la encuentro!"

Ajusto mi capucha sobre el rostro y acomodo mi capa sobre los brazos. "¿Quien eres? ¿Por qué me buscas?"

"Soy uno de los informantes de la señorita Argo"

¿Argo la rata? ¿qué quiere conmigo?

"Me ha enviado para que le informe que se efectuará una reunión mañana en el coliseo de Tolbana. El tema es sobre el descubrimiento del jefe de piso y de cómo se hará para enfrentarlo"

Me he quedado perpleja. ¿Ya lo encontraron?. "Debo confirmar asistencia?"

"No es necesario, señorita Asuna". Me sonríe. "Debo irme, aun tengo que dar este mensaje a otros jugadores". Con un gesto de su mano se fue corriendo.

Puede que, la esperanza aun exista.

Con esta nueva perspectiva en mente comencé el regreso a la última posada donde me hospedé hace una semana. Se que con mis ingresos diarios era más que económicamente estable para poder pagar por un cuarto a diario, pero con mi actual humor encontraba una pérdida de recursos el gastar por algo tan vano. Aspi como la comida.

Peor con las nuevas noticias mis pensamientos pesimistas parecían haber sido temporalmente disueltos en el aire y quería una comida completa y un baño relajante.

Después de todo, puede que fuesen los últimos

####

Estábamos, en lo que según recuerdo de mis clases de historia, era un teatro griego al aire libre. En la tarima un joven de pelo azul hablaba de las opciones de lucha y de cómo enfrentar al monstruo. Mientras que en el resto de las gradas, los jugadores que querían participar se amontonaban en grupos hablando entre si. preparando la incursión.

Es más gente de la que creí encontrar ayer. No cabía un alfiler. Todas las gradas estaban llenas y casi nada de espacio entre personas sentadas.

¿Desde cuando había tantos jugadores dispuestos a luchar?

Trato de mirarme desapasionada y mirar de forma casual a todos lo que estaban alrededor, para ver con quien podría hacer grupo. Pero nadie estaba fijándose en mi. Todos tenían sus propios grupos o personas conocidas y no parecían querer más miembros.

Me sentí excluida. Si no fuera por mis tendencias depresivas podría haber estado en un grupo, conocer gente. quizás hasta tener amigos.

Deprimida me levanté de mi puesto y me retiraba por la concurrida escalera. Si es que habían tantos jugadores que hasta las escaleras estaban repletas.

Al alzar la vista fue que lo vi. Solo en la parte derecha de lo más alto del teatro, un chico de indumentaria sencilla sentado solo. No parecía muy entusiasta por juntarse con otros y sólo miraba hacia la tarima, donde el peliazul estaba.

Creo que quiere hablar con el encargado pero nunca se levantó de su asiento ni hizo un movimiento para hacerlo.

Con nerviosismo, me acerco. "Estas con alguien?"

El pelinegro cambio su mirada y la puso sobre mi figura encapuchada. "No. Estaba pensando si unirse o no". Era un joven de pelo negro al igual que sus ojos. Su ropa era mayormente oscura. No aparentaba una edad mayor a la mia. Era hasta cierto punto lindo.

"Si quieres podemos trabajar juntos". Estaba nerviosa. Nunca había jugado en un grupo.

"Eso estaría bien". Sonrió. Movió su menú y apretó un par de comandos, apareciendo frente mio una pantalla de pregunta para ver si quería formar un grupo, que acepté enseguida. "Creo que debemos salir de aquí"

"No debemos ver qué más se dice sobre la incursión?". Aun no se habían puesto de acuerdo los diferentes grupos de las gradas para ver como enfrentar al jefe. y si no recordaba mal, tampoco se dijo de las características de la cueva en detalle.

"No hay mucho más de qué hablar, la información se encuentra ya en los anuncios de los informantes, es de dominio público. Y es más importante ver cómo peleamos juntos".

Me pareció razonable, después de todo no sé como pela él y mi vida depende de eso.

Estábamos por irnos cuando una figura aparece a un lado de nosotros, en lo alto de la escalera del teatro.

"Alto!". Era un chico de pelo anaranjado y extraño peinado. Este salta un par de veces para caer cerca de la tarima y en frente del organizador del asalto. "Creo que es tiempo de poner de manifiesto un problema". La multitud quedó en silencio. "Hay jugadores en SAO que tienen información privilegiada y no la compartieron con los demás jugadores". Mira a todos los presentes. "Así es, estoy hablando de los betas tester"

Una serie de murmullos se levantó en el aire otrora silencioso.

Los betas tester eran conocidos como jugadores que estuvieron en la prueba beta y en la actualidad eran mal vistos por sus actos egoístas en cuanto a la retención de información básica del juego, lo que les brindó una ventaja injusta con respecto a los otros cientos de personas que no tenían como sobrevivir en SAO. Muchas peleas de bar comenzaron por ese tema delicado. En lo personal nunca supe qué tan cierto es que no ayudaran a nadie.

"Creo que deben darnos una compensación, al menos al equipo que va a jugarse la piel contra el jefe de piso"

Varios murmullos sonaban de acuerdo. Y la verdad no me sonaba mal a mi tampoco. Después de todo, entre mejores cosas tuviesemos para enfrentar la jefe, más posibilidades tenemos de sobrevivir. A mi lado mi nuevo compañero se aclara la garganta.

"¿Dices que los betas deben algo al resto de los jugadores?". Está muy serio mirando al frente. "Y te has puesto a pensar cuantos de eso betas eran jugadores experimentados?. Según los informes de la prensa del mundo real, los 'invitados' eran en su mayoría gente común. Niños y adolescentes de colegio. Algunos adultos que por sus conecciones de trabajo obtuvieron un NerveGear y, si no se los prestaron a sus hijos o algún sobrino, lo usaron ellos mismos. dime entonces. ¿Cuantos de ellos eran jugadores profesionales, Kibao?"

¿Ese es su nombre? ¿Acaso se conocen?

Otro jugador, de piel oscura se levantó también. Mi compañero se cruzó de brazos, relajando un poco su postura, esperando su comentario. "Estoy de acuerdo con el chico y tengo la prueba de que los betas no nos abandonaron". Dijo antes de que Kibao replicara. "De hecho, los pocos betas que realmente se pusieron a limpiar los diferentes pisos fueron los que hicieron la guía que todos usamos". sacó de su inventario un librito de tapas de color marrón. "De hecho, todos los conocimientos sobre el jefe de piso, su ubicación y armamento nos los dio la red de inteligencia de Argo, una beta tester. Sin ella y su grupo no podríamos soñar a limpiar el primer piso"

El aire en mis pulmones dejó de salir por el asombro. No me había puesto a pensar de dónde vino esa guía y toda la información. Creí que era parte de SAO. Varios de esos consejos me ayudaron a salir de la posada a los tres días del encierro masivo y me dieron coraje para acercarme a un grupo que practicaba a la afueras de la ciudad.

Ahora el ligero ambiente hostil había cambiado. Parece que pocos se habían puesto a pensar sobre la procedencia de la dichosa guía.

En eso, otro jugador se levantó. "No solo eso. Varios jugadores betta enseñaron los primeros días a varios jugadores, que luego enseñaron a muchos grupos más, a poder combatir a las turbas del campo y sobre las habilidades básicas y de como sacar provecho técnicas reales para amortiguar el tiempo de castigo después de las habilidades de espada.

Ahora el ambiente se animó. Las voces de muchos otros salieron para afirmar dichas acciones. Yo misma recuerdo ese primer día. El grupo al que me uní por casualidad se componía de la menos quince personas con tres de ellas enseñando los mejores golpes para la turba actual. Uno de ellos me vio perdida y se acercó para enseñarme rápidamente para ponerse a la altura de los demás, que ya estaban peleando solos con los jabalíes.

"Bien hecho, Asuna. Eres muy buena en esto"

"Gra-gracias". Dije mientras esquivaba los colmillos del animal

"No te preocupes. Pronto serás capaz de pelear sin herirte"

"¡Oye Dale! Ven aquí y deja a la señorita"

"Kunimittz, no molestes! que no soy el jefe". Le responde mi instructor a otro jugador.

"Jajaja, Ven Issin! Dale se quiere parecer al jefe!"

"Jefe?". miro a mi instructor, Dale, que estaba rojo como una remolacha

"Ah... Así llamamos a nuestro lider"

"Lider?". Creo que no entiendo todo esto de jefe.

"Sí. Verás... mmm... nosotros somos-eramos jugadores en otros juegos. Y llegamos en grupo a SAO. Cada uno tiene habilidades con armas y tal, y nuestro compañero siempre es el jefe porque logra que todos peleemos bien. Una vez rotamos entre todos y fue malo". Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca. "Aunque no lo hicimos tan mal, demostramos que no tenemos material de lider". Se veía incómodo al contar esto.

"Y su grupo tenía nombre?"

De pronto él me mira fijamente, poniendo incómoda. "¿Dije algo malo?"

"¿Es tu primer juego?"

"Eh?". Eso no me lo esperaba. "Si, ¿por qué?"

"Porque en este tipo de juegos existen varias normas tácitas. Un a de ellas es que nunca preguntes sobre la vida fuera del juego". Eso era extraño. "Y, estando aquí en SAO, esa norma se a convertido en una regla escrita en piedra". Fue entonces que me volvió a ver a los ojos. "Nunca preguntes a nadie sobre eso otra vez Asuna. No sabes como puedan reaccionar"

Eso si me asustó. "Esta-esta bien"

Dale ahora me sonríe y me pone una mano en el hombro, apretando un poco antes de soltarme de nuevo. "Pero para responder a tu pregunta anterior, lo usual era modificar nuestros nombres de avatar y del grupo, pero creímos que esta vez lo repetiremos, como amuleto de la suerte". Se acercó a mi oído. "Cuando lleguemos al piso que permite crear gremios seremos 'Fuurinkazan'".

Escuché un fuerte carraspeo, que me traje de vuelta al presente.

El encargado de la junta tosió para llamar de nuevo la atención. "Vamos todos, calmemos un poco los ánimos. Estamos todos aquí para derrotar al jefe y limpiar el primer piso". Se puso serio y su tono cambió. "Después de todo, tenemos que dar esperanza, tras un mes sin buenas noticias, al resto de la población"

Esta vez el silencio se cargó de un mal presagio.

Debíamos recordar que no sólo había que limpiar el piso para continuar con el siguiente nivel hasta completar SAO y poder recuperar nuestras vidas, sino por aquellos que no podían, por miedo, o los que jamás podrían.

"Tranquila". Mi compañero toma mi puño blanco de tanto apretarlo. "No te preocupes. Nada malo nos pasará". No me había dado cuenta que me estaba lesionando por tanto apretar mis manos por la angustia hasta que él me la sostuvo. Yo casi me convierto en uno de aquellos que se lanzaron al vacío. "Vamos a practicar a las afueras de la ciudad. Ya terminamos aquí"

Aceptando su propuesta nos fuimos, después de hacer una señal al encargado, Diavel si no recuerdo mal, de que nos contaran para dentro de tres días, en la redada.

Debo confesar que estaba un poco nerviosa. No sabia qué hacer ni qué esperar de la asociación. A lo que mi compañero me responde sin preguntar. "Primero debemos tener preparado cristales de curación y teletransportación. No es que realmente los necesitemos ahora pero siempre es bueno tener un respaldo en caso de necesitarlo". Implícito quedó el hecho de que de ellos dependen nuestras vidas.

¡Qué bien! recien comenzando y ya me estoy por avergonzar. Tímida le confieso. "Yo... yo no tengo ninguno"

El chico me mira fijo, Aunque creo que poco ve de mis características por mi capa que me cubre casi entera. "¿Has estado peleando sin usar ninguno?". Está serio.

Prefiero no responder. No quiero admitir en voz alta mis intenciones casi suicidas.

El pelinegro suspiró y se mece los cabellos. "Entonces te voy a dar unos ahora". Manipula el menú y hace un intercambio conmigo. "Entonces, al trabajo con las fieras vamos a agregarle la búsqueda de col para poder pagar los gastos de los cristales que vamos a necesitar". Me mira sonriendo. Devolviendome la confianza.

Así comenzamos una serie de peleas de entrenamiento para ver los diferentes combos que podemos realizar juntos. Mi compañero, que se presentó como Kirito, es fácil de llevar; me puedo comunicar con él sin problemas para ser la primera persona con la que hago grupo, o la primera con la que hablo más que unos breves minutos en SAO, de todas formas los NPC no cuentan.

Los tres días que usamos para acostumbrarnos el uno al otro fueron los mejores que he vivido aquí. Y también de lo más vergonzoso. Aun recuerdo cuando llevaba mi capa marrón puesta y, por atacar en giro a un jefe campo de un calabozo, casi tropiezo con la tela y recibo un golpe en la cabeza con una maza.

"Asuna, Quítate mejor esa capa o terminarás recibiendo un golpe de muerte un día".

Me avergoncé de la crítica, porque era verdad. Cuando estaba sola en el campo más de una vez recibí un golpe crítico por ese detalle de indumentaria. Pero más incómoda estaba con la idea de sacarme la capa. Muchos jugadores se quedaban viéndome sin importar donde estuviese, en el campo o en la ciudad. Y era molesto.

Cuando quedé expuesta a su mirada estaba nerviosa. ¿Qué pensaría de mi?

"Eres muy bonita". Fue su comentario sincero y directo.

"¿Que-qué dices?"

"Que te ves bien". Dice serio. "Me gusta tu pelo"

Sentía mi cara ponerse roja sin poder controlarlo. Como era la forma en que el sistema de SAO manifestaba algunas reacciones emocionales extremas.

"¡Ca-cállate!". Grité avergonzada.

En la actualidad, observo como llega el crepúsculo. Matizando hermosamente el paisaje. Campos y bosques parecen mágicos.

El tiempo vuela, incluso en SAO.

"Ya casi es de noche, mejor nos vamos a la ciudad y nos aperamos de material para mañana". Kirito está bastante animado para ser tan tarde y casi no parar durante buena parte del día.

"Hicimos buena col". Estaba orgullosa de eso. No me habia dado cuenta que tanto col necesitaba aparte de pagar pan, agua y un hospedaje. Kirito me enseñó mucho de lo que debo esperar del resto del juego e incluso me mostró imágenes de otras ciudades a las que yo aun no habia visitado. "Que tal si vamos a comer primero?"

Parece que se había extendido que un grupo se estaba preparando para una pelea con el jefe porque la ciudad estaba repleta de personas. Tendederos con puestos ambulantes de armas, cristales, armaduras, y comida; incluso habían puestos de cosas que no íbamos a necesitar como joyas, ropa o juguetes.

Me sorprende que existan tantos jugadores que prefieren vivir el juego como comerciantes.

Kirito se apiadó de mi cara de no entender. "No sólo hay peleadores para mañana, sino también otros jugadores que vienen a apoyar o donar cosas. Además, Argo se debe haber encargado de que esa información corra por todo el primer piso como forma de dar buenas noticias". Sonríe suavemente mientras mira un comerciante proclamar las estadísticas defensivas de unos brazaletes de metal.

Nos llevo a un puesto que conozco donde venden pan simple. Lo suficientemente bueno como para quitar la molestia sensación de molestia que tenemos en vez de hambre. SAO no replica el dolor y el hambre como en la realidad, sino que termina el primero como un shock de corriente que a medida que baja tu nivel de salud entorpece tus movimientos e incluso la visión, y el segundo se siente como una fuerte presión en el abdomen que aumenta conforme pase el tiempo sin comer llegando a ser fatal, puesto que también va bajando el nivel de salud. La sed se siente como una incomodidad que se puede dejar pasar porque realmente no afecta la salud pero si la agilidad.

Casi al azar escogen un restaurante para comer. Afortunadamente encontraron un sitio para dos, el lugar estaba atestado.

"Y entonces". Comienza. "¿Qué planeas hacer una vez que limpiemos el primer piso?"

"No deberias decir si es que logramos ganar al jefe?"

"Es un hecho. Mañana limpiaremos el piso". dice con una sonrisa arrogante.

"Si claro". Le sigo el juego. Durante el día pude aprender un poco de su carácter. Es un bromista pesado. A veces sale con bromas que no lo parecen, y que por el contrario suenan serias. otras veces finge falsa arrogancia para darle otro sonido a lo que dice. Creo que ese humor me comienza a gustar.

"Lo digo enserio. Con nosotros en el equipo, no podemos fallar"

"Claro. A menos que nos encontremos con piedras ocultas en el camino". juro que intento contener la risa mientras lo digo.

En uno de nuestros encuentros con monstruos Kirito se tropezó sin gracia alguna con una roca en la maleza que casi hace que le cueste un par de puntos de salud.

"¡E-eso no fue mi culpa!". Se sonrojó completamente.

¡Adoro esa característica de los avatar en SAO!

Fue el preciso momento en que la NPC nos entregó nuestros pedidos. Kirito le sonrió y le agradeció la atención antes de que se fuera.

"Kirito, ¿Por qué la tratas como a una persona?"

Él me miró serio antes de responder. "¿Qué te dice que no es una persona?"

"Ah. Ella repite lo mismo a diferentes clientes". Fue lo primero que pensé. "Es un programa del juego que se ejecuta tras algunos comandos de voz". Respondí más segura

"¿Eso lo diferencia de un ser humano? ¿Acaso nosotros no respondemos a una serie de comandos de voz? ¿acaso no estamos dentro de este juego y vemos y sentimos por medio de programas?". Esas preguntas me comenzaron a poner nerviosa, tragué fuerte. "Si apagan el juego todos desaparecemos"

Instintivamente cerré los ojos y me abracé. Eso me daba miedo. Que todo terminara así como así.

"Lo siento, Asuna". Abrí los ojos. "No debí asustarte".

Sus ojos estaban apenados y los gestos de su cara mostraba arrepentimiento.

"No. Es solo que me recordaste cosas que temo"

"¿Cuales? quizás pueda ayudar"

No creo eso, pero de igual modo comparto con él mis conclusiones de los últimos días. "Cual es el caso. Estamos encerrados aquí sin contacto con el exterior. Y debes luchar cien pisos para poder salir. No le veo el caso. Nunca saldremos. ¿Como confiar en la palabra de ese hombre?". Perdí el control, Casi grito lo último. Por suerte está tan lleno que mi voz fue ahogada por las de los demás comensales.

"Dime Asuna. ¿Qué es la realidad?"

Eso me trajo de nuevo a lo que estábamos hablando. ¿La realidad?. "Es lo que percibimos. Lo que sentimos".

"Pero, no sientes eso mismo aquí?"

"Eh. Pero no es así. La realidad es la verdad"

"Qué es la verdad. O para este caso, lo verdadero?"

"lo que existe, sin lugar a dudas"

"No es esta mesa verdadera?". Golpea la mesa un poco cn sus nudillos. "Existe"

"¡No así!". Trato de explicarme mejor. "Esto está formado por pixeles y códigos. ¡No es real!"

"Acaso no está formado los objetos de átomos y de cadenas de moléculas?". Entonces me toma la mano tan rápido que logra sorprenderme. "¿Soy real, Asuna?"

La mirada en sus ojos muestran emociones que no logro entender. Cómo si quisiera decir otra cosa diferente a lo que hablamos antes. "Por supuesto que sí"

"A pesar de que no existo. Soy sólo una forma creada por pixeles y códigos"

"Eres una persona, Kirito"

"¿Quien lo dice?". Con su mano libre hace un gesto hacia el resto de los asistentes. "Todos somos sólo pixeles y códigos. No estamos realmente aquí. Los cuerpos de todos están en otra parte. Pero sentimos, vemos, olemos todo aquí". Ahora me mira a los ojos. "¿Somos reales, Asuna?"

¿Que soy? ¿Soy real? ¿Los demás lo son?. Estoy confundida. ¡Ya no sé!

"Calma, Asuna. Respira".

Creo que estoy hiperventilando. ¡Pero espera! Si no fuera real no me pasaria nada. Pero si es real...

"Asuna. Calma. La solución es sencilla". Qué. ¿Qué dices?. "Todo es real". No entiendo. "Todo es real, Asuna".

En eso llega la NPC. "¿Desean algo más?"

En un arrebato estiro mi mano para sostener una de la suyas.

"Señorita. Debe calmarse. ¿Necesitan algo más?"

"¿Eres real?". Ella queda en silencio mirándome. Sé que es un programa, pero su tacto se siente como el de cualquier otro jugador. Quiero golpearla para que responda pero Kirito me toma aun más fuerte de mi otra mano.

"Es mejor que la sueltes Asuna". La libero y junto mis manos en la mesa en un apretado nudo. "Lita, ¿podrías traernos una té relajante?"

"Enseguida, Kirito sama".

"¡E-ella te respondió!"

"Si les llamas por su nombre, los NPC te pueden responder por el tuyo". Dijo observando a la concurrencia sin interés, como si no hubiese trastocado todo lo que creía hace unos minutos. "Mirar a todos me da una sensación de realidad". Ahora soy yo la que los mira con atención. "Estamos todos aquí para comer y relajarnos. Hacer amigos". Apuntó a Diavel y el molesto pelo de cactus que se abrazaban de un brazo y hacían salud. "Celebrar y compartir". Me toma ambas manos ahora. "Creo que la realidad son los lazos que creamos con lo que nos rodea y el poder de la voluntad al decidir como hacer algo". No puedo apartar la vista de sus ojos negros. "Por eso, disfruta Asuna. Piensa en SAO como un viaje al extranjero. No importa donde estés siempre habrá dificultades. Y deberás luchar con uñas y dientes por sobrevivir. Por eso, disfruta de los momentos felices, llora en aquellos que te hagan llorar y pelea por preservar tu existencia"

Creo que comienzo a entender. No ver SAO como una jaula, sino como otro país. Otra cultura. Y así no me ahogaré en la depresión. Y al entenderlo pude decirle. "Gracias". Aunque no pude parar las lágrimas que le acompañaron.

Esa noche dormí mejor que nunca en SAO. Sin el persistente temor a lo que vería al despertar.

Por la mañana kirito me esperaba fuera del hostal. Me traía el desayuno. Un delicioso pan. Algo común en la zona.

"Puedes ponerle esto". Apareció un frasco que contenía una sustancia de color claro.

Siguiendo su sugerencia pulsé el comando para obtener algo de eso en mis dedos y untarlo en mi pan. "Sabe a crema".

"En SAO existen múltiples condimentos que, si a simple vista no se parecen ni remotamente a lo que se consume fuera de SAO, sus sabores sí que lo hacen. Pero debes encontrarlos". Dijo mientras consumía su propio desayuno. "hora que lo recuerdo, hasta existe una habilidad de cocina". Puso una cara de profundo pensamiento. "También hay habilidades para sastre, zapatero, herrería, domador de bestias, comerciante, agricultor, posadero, jinete..."

Comencé a reír.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Tú. Pones una expresiones muy graciosas". Pude parar un poco ante su mirada enojada. "Pero tengo una duda. ¿Cómo es que conoces tanto SAO?"

Ahora su expresión se volvió en blanco, aunque de poca duración, cambiando a uno nervioso e incómodo. "Puede que... ¿sea un beta tester?"

"¡Vaya!". Eso explica muchas cosas. "Bien, señor BT". Trato de ser sutil, no sabemos quien puede estar escuchando después de todo. "¿Cuanto demoramos en llegar a la zona de encuentro?"

"Eh... ". Creo que lo rompí. "Eh... unos diez minutos"

"Que bueno. Porque estamos llegando tarde". Digo depsues de revisar mi menú.

"¡Qué!". Revisó su propio menú buscando la hora.

Ambos tuvimos que correr para llegar a tiempo al encuentro frente a la cueva con el resto del equipo de despeje.

Diavel nos dispuso en el grupo trece de asalto. Nuestra misión era básicamente recibir los golpes mientras que el resto de los grupos se reabastecen.

Entramos al calabozo del jefe. El equipo dieciséis estaba a la vanguardia limpiando el camino de los monstruos, para que el resto no perdiera salud. Ellos se quedarían afuera de la zona del jefe de piso protegiendo nuestra salida en caso de que fuésemos rodeados por enemigos al volver.

Estaba muy nerviosa esperando que todo saliera bien. Kirito a mi lado iba muy calmado. A lo lejos podía ver la vanguardia formada por el equipo de Diavel. Todos se veian muy confiados.

Una vez frente a las enormes puertas.

De mis labios sale un fuerte suspiro. Trago saliva y agarro más fuerte mi florete.

Diavel se da vuelta hacia nosotros. "Es la hora, compañeros! Es el momento de demostrar quienes somos y limpiar el primer piso". Abre los brazos sobre la cabeza. "¡TEME KAYABA! HAS OIDO! VAMOS A POR TI!"

"SI!"

De reojo veo a Kirito. Que asiente seguro, de acuerdo con el estado de ánimo general.

Dentro la habitación era enorme. Un gran pasillo de unos 100 metro, según los informes de la inteligencia de Argo, con varias columnas a lo largo del pasillo y muy iluminada, con antorchas. Espero que sean características a nuestro favor.

En eso veo al jefe de piso Illfang, el señor Kobold, sentado al fondo del pasillo en un enorme trono. Cuando vi su tamaño el almas se me calló a los pies. ¡¿Cómo vamos a poder contra él?!

"Vamos Asuna!"

El grupo se movió más cerca para activar la pelea por el piso.

Illfang entonces se activó y surge cerca de su cabeza sus cuatro barras de HP. Seguido a continuación por un intenso rugido que, para mi más profundo temor, hizo aparecer tres Centinelas Kobold de las ruinas.

"Recuerda Asuna, uno a la vez y pendiente de los golpes"

"Estoy lista, Kirito"

Fue entonces que comenzamos. Tres grupos atacamos de frente a los centinelas. Mientras que Diavel y cuatro grupos más fueron contra Illfang.

En frente del centinela fue como si mi mente se desconectara. Una calma increíble me sobrecogió, al mismo tiempo que me hizo ver todo más claro y fluido.

Vi una rodilla desprotegida y asesté sin piedad cinco estoques antes de saltar para atrás, y evitar un golpe con el arma del monstruo. Mientras, Kirito aprovechó la apertura y atacó la espalda con un par de golpes en diagonal.

Con esta calma extraña ya no sentí temor ni dudas, y hasta me estaba divirtiendo. En un lapso de milésimas de segundo aprecié que mi compañero de batallas también estaba sonriendo.

Y como si fuera un baile comenzamos a girar en torno al centinela. buscando todas las aberturas que generaba al intentar atacar al contrario.

En un golpe de ingenio salté sobre su arma y aproveche cuando la levantaba para darle un golpe crítico en los ojos.

"¡No presumas, Asuna!"

"No me culpes, me lo sirvió en bandeja"

"¿Entonces, también puedo lucirme?". Dice con una media sonrisa y una burla en sus ojos.

Viendo que aun estaba paralizado el centinela Kirito saltó usando la rodilla semiflectada del centinela para lesionar la zona del cuello y enviando la barra de HP a cero, rompiendolo en fragmentos pixelados.

"¿Ahora quien presume?". Dije algo molesta

"Que puedo decir. Me lo sirvió en bandeja"

Con un bufido miro mi entorno. Los otros dos centinelas aun están presentes con su barra de salud en rojo. Illfang sigue en verde y apenas un rasguño en su primera barra de HP. "Esto será largo"

"Ni lo menciones. Recuerda que aún quedan nueve centinelas"

Sé que eso debió deprimirme, pero hizo todo lo contrario. "Una apuesta". Le veo a la cara para sonreírle. "El que se lleve el siguiente centinela es invitado a cenar"

"Me parece justo".

Ambos tuvimos que replegarnos para dejar a otros grupos hacerse cargo de la lucha. El método de rotación era para evitar a toda costa las bajas. Y mientras los grupos que descansan deben estar pendientes de las luchas en caso de que deban ayudar. Por eso estaba impaciente de poder tener mi turno otra vez con el décimo primer centinela que apareció.

"¡Vamos Kirito!"

¿Es extraño que me esté divirtiendo tanto mientras lucho, cuando en el rostro de muchos solo veo miedo?

otra vez caímos en la misma rutina que con el primer centinela. solo que esta vez me aseguré de ir revisando su barra de HP para asestar el último golpe.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta que el que daba ese golpe fatal recibía una bonificación. A lo que Kirito me explicó rápidamente. "Es un aliciente. puede ser un objeto raro, una cantidad mayor de col o un arma"

"Entonces, si es mayor la dificultad de vencer a un jefe, la bonificación es mayor?"

"Ya lo entendiste". Entonces apuntó al grupo con Illfang. "Uno de ellos se va ganar esa bonificación. Pero creo que no todos saben de eso. Así que los que saben van a estar tan pendientes como tú del HP. Cómo es el primero de los jefes de piso que se conocen del beta, es uno de los más fáciles de vencer. El riesgo es menor a pesar de la situación actual de SAO".

Comienzo a entender la mentalidad de jugador. Es una suerte que mi compañero fuera un beta tester.

"¿No se te a ocurrido darle esta información a otros jugadores?"

Kirito suspiró con fuerza. "Asuna, hay poco menos de 10.000 personas, de los cuales solo 1.500 han salido a probar suerte como espadachín. Crees que uno solo puede dar tanta información de golpe?". El negó con la cabeza. "Si mencionar que también debo subir de nivel y preocuparme de los gastos de subsistencia". Ahora comenzamos a caminar por los laterales, cerca de las murallas y colocando las enormes columnas entre nosotros y el pasillo, para evitar cualquier tiro perdido de una habilidad de espadas. "Hago lo que puedo cuando puedo. Le di a Argo información para su libreta. Vendo lo que me sobra a bajos precios en el mercado e intentó nivelar la inflación. Pero contra la opinión sobre los beta, prefiero no exponerme demasiado".

No pude evitar darle la razón. Ya me imaginaba gente como Kibao corriendo con antorchas ardientes y tridentes detrás de Kirito.

"¿Cuánto crees que falte?"

"Al menos unos veinte minutos"

"¡Mira Kirito! ¡Llegaron a HP rojo!". Pero Kirito no me respondió. Sólo se pudo más serio. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Esa... esa no es una Talwar, es más larga"

Fue entonces que vi a Diavel correr de frente. por un breve momento no entendí por qué lo hacía, hasta que recordé lo de la bonificación.

Y lo que siguió solo fue instinto. "¡Kirito, empújame fuerte!"

Debo darle crédito por no preguntar. Mi oscuro compañero sólo lo hizo. Con ambas manos apoyándose en mi espalda me dio un gran impulso que aproveche en cuanto pude poner mis pies en el suelo otra vez.

Ya en los campos cuando entrenamos el día anterior estipulamos que teníamos una gran diferencia en velocidad, siendo la mia superior incluso a un beta tester.

Esa ventaja añadida fue la que usé para ganarle tiempo al terrible desenlace que estaba por ocurrir. Con fuerza puse mi florete entre la nueva espada de illfang y un Diavel tremendamente sorprendido, logrando desviar el efecto de espada del jefe. Dejando a Diavel herido no fatal en el suelo conmigo muy cerca.

Aunque también me llevé un castigo en mi barra de HP, lo que más me asustó fue el tiempo de espera que recibí por usar ese efecto de espada en específico, dejándome completamente indefensas sin posibilidad de defenderme.

"Abajo!"

Kirito!. Con un golpe la mano baje la cabeza de Diavel, que pegó de frente con el suelo. Auch. Pero mejor adolorida y vivo, que muerto.

"¡AHHH!"

Por entre mi pelo pude observar como le caía una de las columnas a illfang en la cabeza. AL caer al suelo luego de cumplir su objetivo, la piedra se rompió en cientos de fragmentos filosos antes de pixelar y desaparecer. Kirito estaba a unos metros de nosotros jadeando.

"Salgan de ahí!". Gritó un jugador tanque de tez oscura. aunque llamarle tanque no era muy exacto. Llevaba una enorme hacha en la mano opuesta al escudo.

"Vamos". Agarré el cuello de la armadura de Diavel y lo levanté sin miramientos para buscar resguardo en los números.

"Estas bien?"

"Sí, Kirito. No hay problemas". No podía parar de sonreír. Mírenme! una noob acaba de hacer una actuación épica en su primera gran batalla!.

"Eso es bueno. Sino, ¿A quien hubiese invitado la cena que debo?"

"Es verdad. Sería un total desperdicio".

El hombre hacha se acercó. "¿Están bien?"

"Por mi no hay problemas, pero no sé Diavel"

"Estoy bien. Ya usé un cristal de sanación"

En eso Kirito enfrenta a Diavel. "¿Que creías? Casi te matan!". Estaba furioso. "Te puedes si quiera imaginar lo que hubiese pasado con el grupo de limpieza? No solo una baja en un nivel sencillo sino que además el que dirige!"

"Kirito". Diavel estaba aturdido por las increpaciones de mi compañero. "Reconocí tu nombre del beta. Eras uno de los mejores jugadores"

No entendí a qué iba el peliazul. Pero parece que los otros dos presentes sí.

"¿Es en serio? ¿Celos?". los ojos negros de Kirito estaban anchos de asombro.

"Pero no volverá a pasar". Dijo arrogante. "Aprendí de mi error". Diavel se acercó a mí ignorando mi aun anonadado compañero. "Gracias por rescatarme. Te debo una"

"No lo hubiese logrado sin el apoyo de Kirito". No me gustó que ignorara a mi compañero. Sin él ni siquiera habría saltado como lo hice para salvarle.

El hombre hacha carraspeó. "Es hora de volver a la batalla, si no les importa"

Los tres volvimos a poner atención a la pelea. Es de agradecer a los demás grupos que continuaron atacando a Illfang o evitando que nos diera uno de sus efectos de espada.

Fue entonces que el comportamiento del jefe de piso volvió a cambiar. Golpeando con sus pies y desestabilizar a todos los que estaban cerca.

"¿De qué sirve hacer una versión beta si después cambian todo?". Se quejó Diavel.

"Para ver que tan difícil poner el juego". Fue la respuesta de Kirito. "Asuna, cómo está tu HP y la durabilidad de tu espalda?"

"Estamos bien para otra ronda"

Kirito solo asiente y corre a la pelea. Si fuera el mundo real mi sangre estaría corriendo por mis venas muy rápido, pero aquí solo tengo una presión en el pecho que indica mi emoción cuando corro detrás de él.

Llegando al radio de ataque de Illfang, este pone su 'abanico escarlata', a lo que Kirito responde con 'vertical', dándome una brecha para mandar 'lineal' al vientre.

Así continuamos una vez más con el patrón de ataque en espiral. Cada vez que el monstruo hacía el gesto de golpear el suelo, saltábamos sobre su cabeza y aterrizamos golpes en simultáneo y retrocedemos. Esto ocurrió cuatro veces antes de que habláramos otra vez.

"Asuna". Golpe. "¿Qué gana el que se lleva la bonificación?".

Esquivo. "Creo que...". Lineal. "La bonificación es suficiente, es esta ocasión".

"Bueno". Kirito saltó para darle un golpe letal en la cara

Fue que me di cuenta de la barra de HP de Illfang, que mostraba que estaba por perder. Intenté darle el golpe de gracia pero Kirito se me adelantó. "¡Bastardo!". No pude evitar enojarme.

"Y te lo pregunte".

"¡Arrogante, pedazo de basura!"

"Cálmate". Me muestra una palma como para detenerme.

A nuestro alrededor, los demás estaban gritando de felicidad o cayendo en el suelo de agotamiento.

"¡Hemos ganado!"

"¡Liberamos el primer piso!"

"¡Estamos cerca, puto Kayaba!"

El ambiente estaba tan animado que me dieron ganas reir y llorar al mismo tiempo. Ahora que terminamos de pelear, fue como si el botón que se apretó al inicio dejándome en completa calma se desvaneciera, dejándome sentir todo a full. mis piernas tiemblan un poco, mi pecho está apretado supongo que de cansancio y me duele un poco la cabeza, que imagino es por el estrés mental del combate.

"Lo hicimos, Kirito". El me sonreía de vuelta. "¡Lo hicimos!"

Quería saltar a sus brazos y gritar a todo pulmón de pura emoción.

"ALTO!"

Y mi alegría se congeló sustituida por una sensación de molestia y mal augurio.

"Deben darnos los objetos y el dinero de la bonificación". Kibao se acercaba como si nada a nosotros.

"De qué hablas!". Estoy muy molesta.

"Sí. Ustedes ganaron varias bonificaciones por encargarse solos de dos centinelas y el jefe de piso". Es que este hombre no tenía nada más importante que hacer que espiarnos?. "Por eso es natural que nos den el botín"

Murmullos comenzaron a elevarse alrededor.

"Kibao, amigo". Diavel aparece tratando de calmarlo. "Dijimos de antemano que aquellos que obtenían el último golpe se quedan con la bonificación"

"Sí, pero ellos hicieron trampa!". Más murmullos suenan entre los jugadores. "Sino, ¿Cómo sabían que Illfang no usaría una Talwar y si una nodashi?"

Casi pude sentir las miradas acusadoras sobre mi espalda.

"Kibao, era obvio para el que mirara con atención que no era la espada que esperábamos"

En eso se escucha un grito desde el fondo. "Es más sospechoso que Diavel se enfrentara solo, cuando Illfang sacaba la supuesta Talwar"

"¡Sí! ¡seguro buscaba la bonificación!"

"¿Pero cómo supo que ese era el momento de atacar?"

"Es un beta tester!"

Los murmullos se transformaron en fuertes discusiones. Varios jugadores comenzaron a acercarse a Diavel con sus armas prontas al ataque. Alcancé a escuchar algunos comentarios sobre su muerte cercana como un Beneficio para todos.

Esto no es bueno. Poner en duda al jefe del operativo pondría en tela de juicio cualquiera que quisiera tomar el papel de líder en adelante. Ahora entiendo la furia de Kirito con las acciones irreflexivas de Diavel. ¡Es un idiota! Y ahora lo quieren linchar por eso.

El jugador del hacha enorme sale a defender a Diavel. "Cálmense chicos. Pudo deducirlo de la información que teníamos. no es raro que se pueda hacer eso"

"Si, ¡pero no con la certeza para atacar en solitario!". Fue la respuesta enojada de en medio de la multitud. Con cuidado saqué mi florete y me puse en frente de Diavel. Al menos no estaban contra mi y podría ganar tiempo. Pero no creía que tuviésemos un final feliz al final del día, la orda estaba muy molesta.

"¡SILENCIO!". Una voz de mando sonó por toda la habitación.

No puede ser. Dime que no es él. ¡Por favor!

Pero lo era. Kirito estaba más cerca de la salida al segundo piso. Mirando con su baja estatura y cabello revuelto.

"Cómo pueden pelear por algo tan vano?". Su voz sonaba triste y seria, como si estuviera decepcionado. "Despejamos el primer piso. Sobrevivimos para ver este logro sin una baja. ¿Y esto es en lo que se enfocan?"

"¡Quien te crees tú!". Kibao estaba casi fuera de sí ahora. Su rostro estaba rojo de ira y sus puños se apretaban con fuerza. "¡Diavel nos trago con engaño! Como beta tester quiso aprovecharse y ganar el objeto raro. Lo más probable es que nos dejara morir si tenía la oportunidad. Después de todo es un maldito beta tester"

Los gritos de acuerdo de la multitud sonaron con fuerza.

Diavel trataba de verse sereno, pero pude ver que le temblaban las manos. El gigante del martillo también estaba protegiéndolo pero en el flanco contrario al mio. Sin embargo, Poco a poco llegaban más jugadores a desenvainar las espadas y ponerse nuestro lado.

"¡Culpas de eso a alguien que trató todo para que llegaran con seguridad e ideó un plan para poder tener los mínimos problemas en la lucha?". Kirito seguía intentando hacerles entrara en razón a la mayoría.

De uno de los nuevos guardianes del peli azul se exclama. "¡Diabel-san me dio varios cristales de sanación que no podía costearme en la ciudad!"

Y otro dijo. "El me ayudó a escoger escudo antes de venir"

Y otro. "Yo trabajé con él para despejar un calabozo. Siempre se preocupaba por sus compañeros"

Varios jugadores más cambiaron de lado. Me permití relajarme un poco. Esto podría terminar bien después de todo.

"YO FUI SU AMIGO". Kibao sacó su espada y apuntó al peliazul. "Pero ahora puedo ver con claridad. Se aprovechó de mi. Me engaño. Solo quería llevarse la gloria y las bonificaciones. Sino ¿por qué nos hizo llegar a la conclusión de que quien las obtiene se las queda? En vez de compartirlo con nosotros ¡SE QUISO QUEDAR CON TODO ÉL Y DEJARNOS MORIR!".

Mierda. ¿Ese sujeto no se rinde?. Tan pendiente estaba de él que no vi al jugador de uno dellos laterales saltar a para atacar por encima a Diavel con un 'efecto de espada'.

"MUERE"

¡Va a ser un golpe crítico! ¡Diavel no se a sanado por completo!

Pero antes de lograr su objetivo una espada voló a su pecho enterrándose en medio y empujando a la vez para atrás al agresor. Este calló al suelo jadeando. Su barra de salud bajó peligrosamente hasta la mitad.

En ese momento pude entender la expresión 'un silencio ensordecedor'. En el mundo real sé que el retumbar de la sangre en mis oídos sería lo único que escucharía en ese momento.

"Entonces, va ha ser así". Pasos resuenan en la habitación. "Debes recordar que los beta tester no son todos jugadores competentes". Kirito acababa de abrir su menú y se equipaba con una capa negra. "En el beta, se destacaron pocos jugadores en realidad". Su rostro estaba como esculpido en piedra. Mostraba una expresión que nunca antes había visto. y por un momento sentí miedo al verle. "Diavel lo sabe, y quiso protegerlos a todos". sonrió de una forma arrogante y casi macabra. No pude reconocer a mi compañero en ese rostro. "Mi objetivo era hacerme con este objeto y Diavel intentó estorbarme". Y ahora reía casi maniáticamente. "Creí que podría esconder mis intenciones, después de todo no me veo como mi avatar de ese tiempo". Abre los brazos dramáticamente. "Puedes llamarme 'Espadachín negro', el asesino". Solté un jadeo. No puede ser. "En el beta fui un PK temido, nadie pudo enfrentar mi espada. intenté pasar desapercibido, pero Diavel me descubrió e intentó protegerlos"

"Si eres tan peligroso, ¿Por qué no nos dijo nada?"

Kirito se encogió de hombros. "puede que sea por toda tu basura contra los beta tester". Mira a Kibao como si fuera una alimaña en el piso. "Ellos saben muchas cosas, pero tienen miedo de decir nada, por gente como tú."

Otros jugadores del lado de Kibao intentaron atacar otra vez, pero ahora a Kirito. Este abrió su menú rápidamente y materializó una espada con la cual puso en marcha 'Horizontal', hiriendo a los tres jugadores, hiriéndoles hasta la zona roja del HP.

"¡Detente, Kirito!". Grita Diavel desesperado

El ahora espadachín negro se dio la vuelta a las puertas de salida moviendo su capa detrás de él.

Sentí el corazón tan apretado al verlo marcharse. pero por más que intenté moverme para seguirle. preguntarle por qué. No pude dar un solo paso.

El cierre de la puerta detrás de él fue ominoso y terrible.

###

No fue hasta que volví a la posada más tarde que revisé mi inventario. Las bonificaciones del último golpe fueron muy buenas, tenía una nueva espada aunque noe era un florete. Quizás podría venderla o cambiarla.

En eso estaba cuando me percaté del icono de mensaje. Curiosa porque no conozco a mucha gente y menos agregadas en mi lista de amigos, lo abrí.

Era de Kirito.

 _Asuna._

 _Disculpa por mi comportamiento en el calabozo. pero la situación era muy delicada. Usé un poco de mi fama del beta para poder salvar la situación._

 _Perdón también por abandonarte. pero comprenderás que no podía volver a hablarte ahí, no quise apuntarte como una traidora delante de esos imbéciles. No sé si quieres seguir en contacto conmigo, así que te dejo la decisión de sacarme o no de tu lista de amigos. Pero debo advertirte, no podremos vernos más por el riesgo de que nos vean juntos"._

 _Fuiste una gran compañera de batalla y debo decirte que me hiciste sentir orgulloso cuando saltaste entre el jefe de piso y Diabel._

 _Esperando una respuesta tuya._

 _Kirito._

BAKA. ¡ERES UN BAKA KIRITO!.


	3. Capitulo 2: Un adiós inesperado

**N.A:** Hola a tod s. Espero que no estén muy aburridos con los primeros escritos O.o La verdad es que cuando se trata de SAO siempre se parte igual XD . Este capitulo es bastante corto a lo que que me hubiese gustado publicar pero estaba emocionada por subir el segundo capitulo, que es para mi cuando la trama realmente comienza, por eso lo dividí en dos. Ya para el cuarto capitulo espero tener un largo más agradable, aunque puede que las actualizaciones demoren más.

Sin más les presento: Un adiós inesperado.

ENJOY

 **DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje es mio. Los personajes y escenarios los pido prestados para un rato de diversión.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Un adiós inesperado**

POV Sachi

No puede ser. ¡Todo esto era una verdadera pesadilla!. ¿Cómo algo puede ir tan mal en tan poco tiempo?. ¡Si sólo por la mañana estaba con todos sus amigos viendo la posibilidad de comprar la casa para su gremio!

Vi a Sasamaru, Ducker, Tetsuo morir. ¡SIN DEJAR NADA ATRÁS, SÓLO DESAPARECIERON!

Estaba sola rodeada de enemigos que eran evidentemente mucho más fuertes que yo.

Recibí un golpe en el escudo, provocando que trastabillara. Alcanzo a ver a Kirito mirándome a los ojos. Tenía una expresión de horror en su cara. Y supe en ese momento que la hora había llegado.

De reojo veo como llega el golpe letal por la espalda.

Al menos conocí a alguien como Kirito. Pensé con una sonrisa mientras le veía. Estaba tan resignada a lo que vendría que no reaccioné cuando el golpe no llegó. Fue cuando escuché gritar a Kirito que volví a la realidad.

Mi compañero me salvó al lanzar su espada al esqueleto a mis espaldas eliminándolo. Después corrió para atacar con golpes de puño a los enemigos que me rodaban abriendo una brecha a nuestro alrededor, dejándonos un margen de defensa temporal.

"¡VAMOS SACHI, NO TE RINDAS!"

Y fue un golpe de adrenalina lo que me llevó a recuperar mi arma. Volví a levantar mi escudo justo a tiempo para recibir un espadaso. Con fuerza pude detener los siguientes ataques e incluso logré empujar a nuestros agresores lo suficiente como para darle la oportunidad de materializar otra espada. Luego me puse a su espalda defendiendo su punto ciego. Estaba temblando pero resistí los golpes de los esqueletos e intentaba asestar con mi espada cuando retrocedían.

"No vamos a salir de aquí"

"Podemos, Sachi. Sólo no te rindas".

Estuvimos mucho tiempo así. Mis brazos me dolían de tanto cargar contra los esqueletos. Mi barra de salud estaba en amarillo, peligrosamente cerca de la zona roja. Debajo de ella podía ver el estado de Kirito, que no estaba mucho mejor. Después de todo no usaba escudo y conmigo detrás no tenía posibilidad de esquivar los ataques.

Faltaban cinco esqueletos. Casi terminábamos.

Fue en medio de un golpe simple de mi espada que esta se desintegró. Asustada, puse de inmediato el escudo para protegerme, pero mi también cedió.

Caí de rodillas después de tropezar por la fuerza del golpe del soldado calavera, quedando de rodillas y vulnerable.

"¡Sachi!". Sentí moverse a Kirito detrás mio. "¡Abajo!". Y casi por inercia agache la cabeza, lo suficiente como para que el efecto de espada 'cuadrado horizontal' pasara por encima de mi cabello. Cuando el esqueleto en frente mio desapareció me sentí aliviada. ¡Ganamos!

"¡AGH!"

¿Kirito?. Al darme vuelta le vi atravesado por la espalda por el último esqueleto que quedaba. Su ataque terminó con los otros cuatro pero ese estaba fuera de rango cuando lo activo, y el tiempo de castigo de la habilidad le dio tiempo al esqueleto para lastimarlo.

Debajo de mi barra de salud vi como retrocedía el color del HP de Kirito, llegando a rojo y hasta desaparecer.

"¡NO! ¡KIRITO!"

Su rostro reflejaba sorpresa cuando comienza a desaparecer en una niebla de colores.

No. No era real. Kirito. Un jugador en solitario que se unió hace poco a nuestro gremio. Un jugador de nivel cuarenta. El que nos protegía durante las peleas. Aquel que comenzaba a amar. Kirito.

El último soldado se alzaba frente a mi. Con sus huesos grises y espada en mano. Sus ojos rojos, sin vida. A punto de terminar mi partida y con ello mi vida.

Y vi caer la espada sobre mi cabeza.

Si fuese le mundo real, mi cuerpo entumecido no se hubiese movido. Habría recibido el castigo por mi debilidad y cobardía. El sentimiento de culpa por no se útil a mis compañeros me abría congelado en le piso.

Pero esto era SAO. Un mundo virtual. Una realidad alternativa. Cómo Kirito me enseñó, un mundo diferente.

En milésimas de segundo recordé el grito de Kirito 'NO TE RINDAS'. Y alcé mi brazo izquierdo. Recibiendo el impacto en mi muñeca.

El golpe me cortó de cuajo la mano y bajó mi HP a rojo, pero aun estaba viva.

Con un coraje que no supe de donde vino, le di un golpe de puño en la cara. Una y otra vez. Con el brazo mutilado empujé el hueso que sostenía la espada, evitando que pudiera contraatacar. Con una ira ciega apreté mi puño para activar una habilidad de 'artes marciales', dándole en medio de los ojos destruyendo el cráneo.

Así quedé sola en la habitación. El único sonido eran mis jadeos. Acompañada por un cofre con promesas vacías y mis caóticos sentimientos.

Poco recuerdo de cómo volví a la ciudad. Miraba sin ver el camino, escuchaba como si estuviera en el agua. Me movía como si fuera una autómata. Por suerte no fui atacada en el camino de vuelta, porque aun no recuperaba mi barra de salud.

Me quedé en la fuente en medio de la plaza que nos vio en la mañana por última vez a todos juntos.

No sé por cuanto tiempo estuve sentada mirando a la nada cuando llega Keita.

Venia muy feliz con un manojo de llaves.

"Sachi. Hola". Tenia una enorme sonrisa en su cara. "¿Por qué estas tan sola? ¿Donde están los demás?"

Apenas pude respirar. ¿Cómo le digo? ¿Cómo destruyo todo lo que conoce?.

"¿Sachi?". Ahora está mirándome curioso. "¿Que sucede?"

"Kei-keita". Mi voz sale ronca, como si hubiese gritado. Me duele la garnganta. ¿Cuando me la lastimé?. "Keita, los demás... los demás no están"

"¿Que dices?"

"Fuimos en la mañana a un calabozo. Luchamos. Encontramos un pasaje secreto. Aparecieron muchos soldados esqueletos. Ellos..."

Keita parece que entendió para donde iba, porque soltó las llaver y me tomó de los hombros para zarandearme. "¿Que pasó?"

"Murieron". Mis sentidos volvían de a poco. Decirlo en voz alta hizo que todo se volviera real. "Todos murieron". Mis mejillas se empaparón de golpe. Mi garganta se apretó. "YA NO ESTÁN, KEITA. MURIERON". Comencé a ahogarme. "Kirito, Sasamaru, Duker, Testsuo". Me estoy mareando. "Todos fueron asesinados". Puntos negros aparecen en mi visión.

Entonces aparece un aviso de emergencia. Nunca lo había visto antes. Era de color rojo. Decía que me iba a desconectar.

"¡Sachi!". Creo ver a Keita en frente mio, pero el aviso lo tapa. "Sachi, calmate. ¡Calmate por favor!". ¿Cómo quiere eso?. Nuestros amigos del club de computación. Todos han muerto. Y Kirito, el jugador solitario, también ¡Por mi culpa!. "SACHI CALMATE O VAS A MORIR, ¡PORFAVOR CALMATE!"

 _'No te rindas"_

De a poco comencé a respirar de nuevo a un ritmo más calmado. Me acordé de los avisos urgentes de la 'guía para el jugador de SAO' que leí antes de venir. Un método de seguridad era sacar al jugador cuando sus emociones fueran muy fuertes y pudiesen ponerlo en peligro durante la experiencia de realidad aumentada, desconectando al jugador. Sólo que ahora no podíamos desconectarnos sin activar la función del NerveGear de freír nuestros cerebros.

Cuando volví a ser cociente de mi entorno, más calmada, pude ver a Keita mirando al ocaso por encima de las casas y edificios alrededor de la plaza. Se veía muy triste.

No fue hasta una hora después que volvió a hablar. "Creo que debemos ir a un hostal"

Miré las llaves en el suelo. "¿Y la casa del gremio?"

"Puedes dejarlas ahí"

Ambos caminamos por las empedradas calles hasta un hostal que conocíamos. Sin decirnos nada nos recluimos en nuestras habitaciones.

Así pasaron dos días.

Yo no podía dejar de ver las nubes moverse por el cielo de Aincrad. Tan blancas. Tan puras. Lejos de todo este dolor, de la culpa.

Escuché varias veces golpear mi puerta. Supongo que es Keita, pero no me importa. Él no es quien tiene que ver en su mente, una y otra vez, cómo sucedieron las cosas. Creo que eso es lo único bueno de SAO, no puedes soñar.

No hay pesadillas. Sólo oscuridad. Y recuerdos cuando despiertas.

También está el hecho que las cosas que se mojan se secan a los pocos segundos. Eso me permite seguir llorando sin molestarme por la humedad de mi almohada.

Quería quedarme ahí por siempre. Tranquila y sola en mi cama. Pero el aviso de hambre estaba brillando frente a mi rostro. Esto, contrario a mis primeras impresiones, me hizo reír.

Recordé cuanto le gustaba a Kirito comer. O dormir en la hierba. O ver el cielo, como si fuera el mundo real.

Sentí como se borraba mi sonrisa otra vez. Esto es real. La gente muere de verdad. Lloramos y nos herimos. Perdemos la salud, tenemos hambre y sed. Sentimos diferente pero seguimos sintiendo.

Duker quería comer un sandwish de pescado arcoíris del lago tornasol. Tetsuo buscaba un té de flores doradas que decían que podía darte una experiencia como la del jazmín en flor ne primavera. Sasamaru soñaba con montar un dragón y ver todo desde el cielo. Keita quería ir a la linea del frente y limpiar Aincrad, para salvar a todos. ¿Y yo? que quiero.

La alerta sigue brillando frente a mi.

Creo que por el ahora voy a vivir el momento. Y lo primero que debo hacer es cambiarme. Después de todo llevo la misma armadura desde ese fatídico día.

Me siento en la cama y activo el menú. Veo mi nombre seguido de la barra de salud baja. Si no fuera por Keita que me obligó a usar un cristal, estaría aun en rojo. Debajo mi experiencia, el nivel que tengo y un pequeño símbolo de dos espadas negras cruzadas. Más abajo mi información de avatar, herramientas, iconos de mensajes sin leer, el mapa y varios botones más.

Busco el tipo de ropa que quiero. Un vestido con una armadura de cuero liviana. Ignoro el icono de objetos, que indica las nuevas cosas obtenidas de las recompensas por los esqueletos del otro día, supongo.

Una vez lista salgo de la habitación para comer.

Más tarde me encuentro con Keita e intentamos reponernos para organizar un grupo de asalto. Supongo que es la única forma que tenemos de matar el tiempo, pelear por un rato y olvidar el dolor.

Los días pasaron con la misma dinámica. Nunca preguntó qué pasó y yo nunca toque de nuevo el tema.

Con la recompensa del calabozo pude obtener un escudo y espada nuevos. No pude abrir el inventario después de eso. Me llenaba de angustia el siquiera pensar en los objetos que la misión me dio. Por eso nunca guardaba mis armas.

No me di cuenta cuando las semanas pasaron.

Me hacía gracia pensar que con todas estas batallas, ambos llegamos al nivel cuarenta. Keita había querido llegar al treinta para ir a la primera linea y ahora estábamos aquí, sin rumbo ni objetivos.

Sabía que él no se quedaría más tiempo. Lo veía en sus ojos. Estaba obsesionado. Atacaba brutalmente casi sin detenerse en cada encuentro. Me daba miedo. pero no lo podía abandonar. Era mi amigo.

Pero eso no quita que él quisiera irse. O que yo notara que me quería dejar.

Lo sé, tampoco soy una buena compañía. Sigo reviviendo ese día, a veces en medio de las peleas. Me pongo en peligro innecesariamente y Keita debe salvarme. Casi no hablamos. Tampoco comemos juntos. Sólo compartimos golpes y silencios.

Creo que... debemos terminar esto.

"Keita". Estaba a metros de la entrada a la ciudad. "Creo que, debemos terminar". Susurré

El me miró, o creo que lo intentó, sus ojos están en alguna parte sobre mi cabeza. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Ya no somos como antes". El sigue en la misma posición. "Ni siquiera puedes verme"

Ahora me mira directamente. La tristeza y algo parecido a la ira brillan en sus ojos. "Lo siento, Sachi. Pero, cuando te veo, no puedo dejar de pensar en que no los veo a ellos". Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Me culpas". Me sorprendió. No lo esperaba.

"No. Sí. Yo...". Se mece los cabellos con ambas manos desesperado. "Lo siento Sachi. No quiero. por supuesto no es tu culpa sobrevivir, pero no puedo evitar pensar que tú estas aquí y ellos no". Ahora se movía erráticamente. "Es decir. ¡Piénsalo!. Ellos eran mejores jugadores que tú. Tenían experiencia y buenas armas. Estaban más capacitados para sobrevivir. Pero no lo hicieron. Tú sí"

Él no lo sabía, pero lo mismo me digo yo. Todos ellos merecían salir vivos de ese calabozo. Más aun Kirito. Él nunca lo supo pero yo sabia su verdadero nivel, no el que dijo que tenía. Averigüe que estaba en la primera línea, Que era el malvado espadachín negro. Pero nunca lo dije. Él siempre estaba cuando lo necesitábamos. Dando consejos, ayudándonos a ser más fuertes.

Desde que estaba con nosotros me sentí segura y en paz, aun atrapada en SAO. Fue mi fuerza y estabilidad. Incluso cuando estábamos frente a la muerte, me apoyó hasta el final. Y cambió su vida por la mía.

Entonces pude verlo. Debajo de la ira Keita se culpaba. Y él no debía, ¡no era su culpa!. Fue nuestra por ir. Era mía por sobrevivir.

No podía seguir así. "Keita, me voy". Ya no podría verle sin sentir su culpa.

"Pero Sachi, podemos arreglarlo". Se veía destrozado.

"No hay nada que arreglar. Los gatos negros iluminados por la luna desaparecieron y no podemos nada para remediarlo".

Con un suspiro, Keita se me acerca y me abraza. "lo siento mucho, Sachi. De verdad, los siento". Me besó la frente y se fue sin mirar atrás en dirección a la ciudad y al portal de transportación.

No fue hasta que ya no pude verlo que comencé a llorar por la vida que conocí y que no volverá más

Los días pasaron y yo me quedé a pensar qué hacer ahora con mi vida. Cómo no quería pelear por un tiempo, me puse a viajar de ciudad en ciudad buscando trabajos simples, porque tampoco me quería quedar en ninguna parte. Viajar. Conocer. Eso quería por un tiempo.

Visité tiendas. Ferias. Mercados. Vi obras de teatro callejero y algunos teatros, con elencos formados de NPC´s o jugadores. La vida en SAO se podía sentir, más que la opresiva sensación de estar en una jaula.

Así estuve un tiempo hasta que llegué a la ciudad de los inicios. Quería ir al castillo negro para ver el famoso 'Monumento a la vida'.

Era un espacio amplio y medio abovedado. En el fondo estaba la piedra negra. Larga y alta, Con demasiado nombres tachados.

Me costó encontrarlos. Estaban en diferentes partes del muro. Duker tenia escrito al lado de su nombre 'atravesado por lanza'. Tatsuo, ´cortado por espada'. Sasamaru, 'golpe contundente con maza'.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Mis amigos. Esto es lo único que queda de ellos. Me estoy ahogando, me falta el aire. Apoyo mis manos sobre la piedra y jadeo. Debo controlarme.

' _No te rindas_ '

Aun jadeando me pongo a buscarlo. Debo encontrarlo. Por enfrente de mis ojos aparecen muchos nombres, listas y listas de nombres. muchos sin tachar. Muchos otros marcados y seguidos con la fecha y sus formas de muerte. Casi entro en pánico al leer tantas notas de 'suicidio'.

En medio de otros nombres puede encontrarlo. Kirito.

Y fue cuando pude respirar de nuevo.

Él existió. Él estuvo vivo aquí, en SAO. La única prueba de su existencia escrita y tachada en la piedra negra.

Tomando valor leo el motivo de su muerte. 'Salvando una vida'.

Mis rodillas temblaron y cedieron. Un golpe sordo sonó junto con mis lamentos cuando terminé en el suelo.

Perdí la noción de la hora, ´solo sabía que la habitación se iba oscureciendo. Creo que paré de llorar en el momento en que se encendieron las antorchas, pero no pude encontrar las fuerzas para levantarme. Apoyé mi frente en el muro y me quedé ahí.

"Disculpa. ¿Necesitas algo?". Una voz sonó detrás de mi. Traté de levantarme, pero me doy vuelta tan deprisa por la impresión que terminé perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas contra el muro. "Cuidado ahí".

Al ponerle atención vi una mujer de cabello castaño y lentes redondos.

"¿Quien eres?".

"Me llamo Sasha". Se presenta y me da la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. "Vengo aquí para leer el muro". Me mira fijamente ahora. "¿Perdiste a alguien?"

"Sí". Dudé un momento en explicar más, pero igualmente dije. "Mis amigos"

"Lo lamento". Dijo con pesar.

"Gracias". Sentí un agradecimiento real por sus palabras

"¿Me dices sus nombres?". Preguntó con un tono suave.

Por algún motivo hablar de ellos con ella no parecía triste, no como antes. No cómo con Keita.

Les mostré en el muro sus nombres y le conté una anécdota de ellos, tanto fuera como dentro de SAO. Con cada una pude reír un poco. Recordé cada momento alegre con todos ellos. Cuando fuimos un gremio, una familia.

"Y Duker calló sobre Sasamaru y rompieron la mesa". Dije riendo. "De laguna forma terminaron con la durabilidad de la mesa. ¡Toda la comida se cayó y nos quedamos sin cena!"

"¡Pobre de Keita! Perdió el estofado de ciervo verde que quería comer".

"Pero lo mejor fue la cara que puso Kirito. ¡No tenia precio!". Fue como catarsis. Sacarme del pecho una horrible cosa. Pero entre risas y risa, volví a llorar. Y a gritar.

Sasha me abrazó entonces y me apretó en su pecho. "Déjalo salir. Vamos Sashi. El duelo es diferente para todos"

Entre llanto y gritos nos quedamos un rato las dos, solas en la sala.

"Sashi. Me tengo que ir". La aprieto con fuerza. "Tengo responsabilidades fuera de aquí". No quiero que se vaya. "Puedes acompañarme".

¿Acompañarla? podría ser una opción, no tengo a donde ir esta noche. Y si bien ya no hay 10.000 personas en esta ciudad, los hospedajes deben estar llenos o cerrados a estas horas. Sin pensarlo más decidí ir detrás de ella, sin soltar la mano de Sasha. Estoy demasiado cansada para siquiera hablar.

* * *

 **N.A:** O.o NO PUEDE SER. MATÉ A KIRITO. ME ATREVÍ A MATAR AL 'GARY STU' DE LA SERIE O.O

Guau. Eso fue interesante. No sé si se esperaban algo así. He leído tanto en español como en inglés y hasta ahora no había visto nada sobre la muerte de Kirito. Espero ser la primera XD. No se preocupen por este detalle, que tengo lista la solución y varios giros más para más adelante.

Si me gustaría saber cual personaje, que no es Kirito) quieren que aparezca y tenga su propio POV. Les aviso que Sachi tiene dos capítulos más al menos como protagonista. Hasta ahora tengo pensado en Lizbeth, Argo, Klein (fuurinkazan), Silica, Y Asuna de nuevo, por el momento. ¿Alguien quiere algo diferente?

Por otra parte, les cuento que la imagen, los títulos y el resumen están relacionados con la trama, que espero les guste cuando surja por completo. Y que si todo sale bien, va a tener secuela en el arco de ALO. PERO PARA ESO SI VOY A NECESITAR REVIEW. ;P

Saludos a todos Y hasta la siguiente entrega.


	4. Capitulo 3: Resurgimiento

**N.A:** Woho tantos capítulo seguido, cómo se nota que estoy de vacaciones XD

En fin, esta es la continuación directa del capitulo anterior. Recuerden que lo corté por no poder resistirme publicar el deceso de kirito XD

Espero que les guste como desarrollé a Sachi y el final es sorprendente o al menos lo fue para mi cuando lo escribí ;P

 _Respuesta Review:_

 _Saludos cordiales a mog1710 :) Y no te preocupes, está todo fríamente calculado. No quiero decir mucho porque mataría la trama de fondo de la historia ;P pero tienes alguna sugerencia del próximo personaje o detalles que quieres que vea? (Kirito no, obvio) ;) El proximo capítulo es Argo, la rata y el que sigue es de Agil._

Bueno, los dejo de molestar por hoy. Espero disfruten tanto como yo con esta propuesta literaria.

Enjoy

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Resurgimiento**

 **POV Sachi**

Sasha me llevó fuera del centro de la ciudad donde se alzaba una iglesia de piedra. Me lleva a uno de los edificios anexos y recorrimos varios pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta de madera.

"Puedes quedarte en esta habitación el tiempo que necesites". Abrió la puerta. Adentro me esperaba una cama, mesita de noche, un escritorio y su silla, enmarcados por la luz de la luna.

"Podemos hablar por la mañana". Asentí antes de cerrar la puerta. Estaba tan cansada que apenas logré quitarme mi ropa y arrojar las armas al suelo antes de caer dormida sobre la cama.

A la mañana siguiente no recordé donde estaba. La habitación no parecía la de una posada o casa de NPC. Era muy pequeña y austera. Con un bostezo y estirando mis brazos sobre la cabeza me levanto, recojo mi espada y escudo antes de salir.

Ya afuera recorro el pasillo buscando cualquier cosa que me pueda orientar. Me acerqué a una puerta doble donde pude escuchar risas y gritos al otro lado. Curiosa empuje una de las puertas.

Dentro había una habitación amplia con varias mesas de madera largas acompañadas con bancas a cada lado. El barullo era por provocado por las decenas de niños que estaban desayunando. Se veían de diferentes edades pero demasiado pequeños como para que yo pudiese reconocerlos como jugadores a los que estoy acostumbrada.

En medio pude ver a Sasha. "Todos, a comer. No desperdicien nada". De pronto se dio cuenta de mi presencia. "¡Sachi! Llegas justo a tiempo. Niños, saluden a la señorita Sachi. Llegó anoche"

"¡Buenos días señorita Sachi!".

"Buenos días a todos". Estaba algo avergonzada por ser el centro de atención de tantos niños.

"Puedes sentarte aquí, Sachi". La mujer que me acogió apuntaba un espacio a su lado de su mesa.

"Gracias"

Mientras comía no pude evitar mirar a los niños. Chicas y chicos comían felices. Eso me planteó que desde el comienzo del juego no me había preguntado nunca sobre la edad de los jugadores. Siempre e visto gente de mi edad o mayores. Gente que podía costearse el NerveGear. Nunca pasó por mi mente la posibilidad de que niños estuviesen atrapados aquí.

"Yo cuido de estos niños". Curiosa observé a Sasha. "Cuando ocurrió... el anuncio... yo tomé la decisión de cuidar a los pequeños que quedaron atrapados"

"Pero ellos... ¿no podrían querer participar?". Después de todo es un juego, ¿no?

"¿Recuerdas lo que sentiste tras la noticia de que no podrías desconectarte?". Asentí. Fue, después de todo, el peor día de mi vida. "Estos niños sufrieron aun más. Tan pequeños y se vieron enfrentados a una situación límite en donde no tienen conocidos. Sus padres están lejos. No saben qué hacer y los jugadores mayores estaban tan obcecados en sobrevivir, que les dejaron de lado, cual estorbos".

Por un momento quise desviar la vista. Sasha me estaba haciendo sentir culpable por ser jugadora y pensar en mi propia supervivencia.

"Por eso, junté a todos los niños que vagaban por esta ciudad y busqué donde alojarnos. Al principio fue muy duro. La col era escasa y nadie quería ayudar. Pero con el tiempo logré juntar suficiente dinero para poder arrendar este lugar".

"Supongo que también saliste al campo a... buscar col"

"Sí". Sonrió. "También luché por mi vida fuera de la ciudad".

Sasha. Ella no solo está a cargo de estos niños, también juega su vida por ellos. Me recuerda un poco a Kirito y 'Los gatos negros iluminados por la luna' cuando nos protegíamos las espaldas para evitar daños y compartir las labores diarias.

En ese momento varios niños terminaron de comer, saltando y empujándose en las bancas.

"Creo que es hora de controlar a las bestias". Dijo Sasha guiñándome un ojo, antes de levantarse e ir a poner orden.

Así transcurrió el resto del día. Sasha se encargaba no sólo del orden y la comida, sino también de la educación y los juegos de los niños.

Debo decir que me agotaba de sólo verla corriendo de un lado para otro. Y me entraron serias dudas de si algún día desearía tener hijos por mi misma. Parecía un trabajo de tiempo completo y mal remunerado.

Caminando entre ellos me di cuenta también del temor oculto en sus ojos. De 'eso' que no te deja salir de la ciudad de los inicios. De 'eso', que hizo que mucha gente fuera tachada del 'monumento a la vida' los primeros días en SAO. Un miedo que tuve hasta ese fatídico día hace tres meses.

Después de hablar la noche anterior con Sasha, los sentimientos de intenso dolor se mitigaron. Sé que jamás desaparecerían, pero ahora puedo respirar mejor al saber que no fue mi culpa sobrevivir. Mis amigos dieron lo mejor de si. Fue mala suerte que nos encontrásemos con un calabozo trampa.

Pero en mis viajes a cada ciudad en los diferentes pisos, pude vivir las maravillas de SAO. No sólo eso, sino disfrutar de los diferentes paisajes. Ver cómo se desarrollaba la vida cotidiana de los otros jugadores.

Y eso quise de pronto enseñarles a esos niños asustados. Decirles que no es tan terrible donde están y que, de tener cuidado, pueden vivir fantásticas aventuras y ver el maravilloso mundo que les rodea.

Más tarde, seguí a todos la biblioteca.

"Señorita Sasha. Estamos aburridos de escuchar esa historia"

"Pero si les gusta 'La bella durmiente'". Sacha sacó otro librito del pequeño librero. "¿que tal la espada en la piedra?"

"Tampoco esa. La contó la semana pasada"

Con una sonrisa pude ver lo estresada que estaba Sasha buscando alguna cosa que leer para entretener a los niños. Supongo que no hay suficientes libros de cuentos en SAO. Y para escribir algo nuevo se requiere imaginación y tiempo. Cosas que parece que se le acabaron a Sasha debido a sus obligaciones actuales.

Sasha de pronto levanta la cabeza y me mira con ojos calculadores que me hicieron temblar. "¿Por qué no le piden algo a la señorita Sachi?". Tragué duro cuando un par de decenas de ojitos pequeños se dieron vuelta a mirarme.

"¿señorita Sachi, conoce alguna historia?"

"Creo que un par". Y la estampida comenzó. ¡Era pero que ser rodeada de mini jefes en el bosque! En cosa de segundos fui completamente rodeada y el bullicio era casi ensordecedor. ¿Cómo Sasha podía mantenerlos calmados?

"Niños, siéntense y dejen a nuestra invitada pensar en la historia". Sasha sonreía radiante. Supongo que por no ser el centro de atención para variar.

Creo que es bueno que viera tantas obras de teatro antes, porque sino no sería capaz de contar nada a estos chicos a menos que fueran componentes de computadores y de sistemas operativos.

"Bien... conocen... ¿conocen la historia de los cuatro castillos de Aincrad?"

"¿Eh? ¿una historia de... aquí?"

"Existen varias historias, nacidas de las diferentes ciudades y pisos de Aincrad". Estaba tratando de darle un contexto místico pero a la vez cercano a la historia. "¿Conocen otros pisos?". Al ver que negaban vi mi oportunidad de contar algo de lo que vi con mis compañeros. "El piso dos es una zona montañosa. Hace frío todo el día. Pero la vista desde arriba de una de las montañas es preciosa". Me miraban con demasiada atención. "Eh... el amanecer es algo impagable de ver en ese piso, porque es casi como caminar por las nubes. Por el contrario, el piso veintidós es una zona boscosa, con muchos lagos de diferentes tamaños. Muchos pueblos rodean estas verdaderas piscinas naturales. Y si caminas por los senderos puedes escuchar el canto de al menos una treintena de aves diferentes".

Una niña se removió incómoda. "¿Y no te da miedo que te puedas morir?"

Pensé en esa pregunta. Quería ser sincera pero al mismo tiempo no quería darle más temor a salir a estos chicos. "Al principio sí. Mucho. pero no estaba sola, estaba con mis amigos. Juntos emprendimos muchas aventuras. Aprendimos de otros jugadores las formas de pelear sin arriesgarnos. De cómo medir el peligro y a tener cuidado"

"¿Y donde están ahora tus amigos?"

Casi pude ver a Sasha poner una cara asustada y de tristeza por esa pregunta tan directa a mi pasado.

"Nos separamos por un tiempo". Dije pensando en Keita y lo que podría estar haciendo ahora.

"Todos queríamos hacer cosas diferentes. Por ejemplo, uno de ellos tenía la meta de unirse a 'la línea de enfrente'". Los rostros sorprendido me hicieron reír.

"Señorita Sachi. ¿Que nivel tiene usted?"

"¡Sara! sabes que es de mala educación preguntar eso". Reprendió Sasha desde atrás de la multitud

"No me importa. Sara. Estoy en el nivel cuarenta y dos". Estaba orgullosa de ese número. Era una muestras de mi arduo trabajo y las experiencias que he vivido.

La noticia fue recibida con muchos jadeos sorprendidos.

"Volviendo a mi historia. En muchos pisos de Aincrad, en tabernas o pueblos, los NPC´s cuentan esta historia. Aincrad es un castillo gigante que flota en el cielo, con cien pisos y con guardianes en cada uno. Pero en la cima de todos existe un reino que es regido por cuatro castillos. El Rubí, Zafiro, Obsidiana y Esmeralda"

"¡El palacio Rubí! ¡es donde espera Kayaba!"

"Shh. Math. Cállate"

"Cuentan los NPC´s, que el rey rubí se volvió loco y trajo miseria a Aincrad, subyugando a todos los guardianes que pertenecían a los otros tres castillos, porque pensaba que ninguno de los otros reyes estaba en el reino. Pero no fue así. Uno de los otros reyes se enteró y enfrentó al malvado rey rojo. Lucharon entre si sin cansarse por días. Ambos poseían poderes muy parecidos y el palacio rubí fue destruido en medio del enfrentamiento". Estaba tratando de recordar todo los detalles que escuché en las posadas en medio de susurros. "Cuando parecía que el rey oscuro ganaría, a traición fue atacado por un guardián de piso del bando del rey rubí, dándole oportunidad al malvado rey de ejercer un hechizo que atraparía todo el poder de su adversario".

Entonces dejé de pensar en la historia y vi a mi audiencia completamente cautivada con la historia.

"¿Saben por qué no lo mató?". Ellos negaron en silencio. "El rey oscuro tiene un poder que el rey rubí no. Y ese poder no puede ser arrebatado. Por eso el rey rubí quería tenerlo prisionero, por siempre". Varias niñas se taparon la boca con miedo. Mientras que los chicos estaban entre fascinados y enojados. "Pero no contaba con la gran habilidad del rey negro. Este logró salir del castillo Rubí y huir, para recuperar fuerzas". Ahora, yo estaba emocionada. Me encanta esta historia. "Un día, el rey oscuro volverá a enfrentarse al rey rubí, en el reino de los cuatro castillos y Aincrad será libre otra vez".

Alcanzaron a pasar cuatro segundos de silencio antes de que los niños chillaran de alegría. comenzaron a comentar la historia e incluso armaron juegos de quien era el malvado rey y quien era el oscuro rey.

Como era hora de jugar en el patio todos se fueron dejándonos a nosotras en la biblioteca.

"Esa fue una buena historia"

"Lamentablemente no tengo mérito en inventarla"

"¿Es cierto? ¿Lo dicen los NPC´s?"

"Entre los jugadores creemos que puede ser un evento especial o quizás una forma de ambientar la historia de Aincrad de parte de Kayaba". Dije encogiéndome de hombros. "Lo cierto es que es una historia que se comenta en muchas partes"

"¿Conoces muchas historias parecidas?"

"Tengo algunas cuantas". Dije algo apenada.

"¡Estupendo! si no tienes a donde ir puedes quedarte, contratada como cuentista para los niños"

"Eso seria maravillosos"

Después de eso pasé varios días tratando de adaptarme para poder seguir la rutina, no porque fuese complicada sino por lo hiperactivo que eran los chicos y sobre todo la emoción que tienen por cada actividad que realizan. Me di cuenta lo acostumbrada que estaba, por los meses en SAO, a ver a los jugadores cautelosos. Ya sea por el entorno o de otros jugadores, de los peligros de los posibles PK´s o monstruos escondidos. Son personas menos burbujeante a la hora de hablar o interactuar, salvo en el resguardo de las ciudades o zonas seguras. Y aun así el ambiente no era tan animado como aquí.

Los niños juegan, gritan y ríen, casi provocando que olvidara donde estaba. No pasó mucho tiempo en que me diera cuenta que lo que más les entusiasmaba eran las historias de mis viajes. Jamás creí que los aburridos momentos de trabajo para ganar EXP y subir nivel fuese tan emocionante para ellos. Lo hacían ver casi glamoroso. Siempre me sentí como débil o inútil cuando estaba con 'los gatos negros iluminados por la luna', pero para estos niños, era una guerrera intrépida porque comencé como un tanque, siendo la primera en recibir los golpes antes de que atacaran con espadas y lanzas mis compañeros.

Era casi terapéutico para mi alma escucharlos gritar de emoción cuando contaba que enfrentamos 'mantis asesina', 'Lobos huargos' o 'Trols de las montañas nubladas'.

Les conté sobre todos. Ducker con su capa amarilla y gorro ceñido, rápido como un ratón y bueno para recolectar información. Sasamaru con su traje verde, lanza larga y media armadura, gracioso y pronto a las bromas. Del tranquilo de Tetsuo, De brillante sonrisa y ojos calmos. Y Keita, muestro líder valiente y con grandes metas, siempre buscando el bienestar de todos. Pero quien más les gustaba era Kirito.

No pude resistirme y les conté todo lo que había descubierto de él. 'El malvado espadachín negro' que se hizo de su nombre al limpiar el piso 1. Ellos conocían la historia y, al principio, gritaron de terror cuando les conté que fue parte de mi gremio. Pero al continuar con mi historia pudieron ver lo que yo, un jugador que intentaba salvar a sus amigos, que buscaba llegar al último piso y liberar Aincrad.

Después de todo, constantemente estaba en la línea de enfrente, a pesar de las agresiones de los demás jugadores y gremios, participando en el desbloqueo de los pisos, pronto a desaparecer en cuanto se abría la puerta del siguiente piso.

En 'El Semanal de Argo' siempre se pone la lista de los jugadores que iban a limpiar el piso, y Kirito aparecía con regularidad. Así fue cuando descubrí que él nos mentía con respecto a su nivel.

También conté varias anécdotas más cotidianas. Cómo cuando tropecé en medio de una pelea por mi falta de atención al suelo y Kirito se interpuso hasta que los demás se encargasen del enemigo antes de ayudarme a levantarme con su suave sonrisa. O cómo se perdía por un par de horas y volvía con sabrosa crema para untar al pan o frutas exóticas deliciosas para el desayuno, los mismos que a veces traía yo para los niños, quienes quedaban maravillados por su sabor poco habitual en esa ciudad.

Un día me preguntaron de donde los conseguía. "Son premios de misiones. Como no son ni objetos raros ni dan col, los jugadores en general no las realizan. Aprendí esto de Kirito"

"¿Él te enseñó?"

"Él... cree en vivir al máximo. Y disfrutar de todo lo que el juego hace. Incluso de aventuras

sencillas".

"¿Es guapo?". Preguntó una niña un día.

Eso me dejó perturbada. ¿Era guapo?. ¿Pesaba en Kirito como alguien guapo?. Es cierto que me gustaba, pero estaba más interesada en la forma en que siempre era atento conmigo o su interés en la seguridad del gremio. Su sonrisa tranquila y su cabellos despeinado. Sus ojos negros mirando con afecto. Su figura oscura enmarcada por un cielo rojo del atardecer.

Solté un suspiro. "Sí". El recuerdo me hizo que se me apretara la garganta. "Lo es".

Nunca les dije sobre la muerte de mi gremio. Y a veces se me hacía difícil cuidar lo que digo. Era fácil decir que 'fueron' buenos amigos en lugar de que 'son'. Cosas pequeñas pero que los atentos niños podrían notar.

Con el tiempo, mis pequeños espectadores comenzaron a pedir ayuda con su capacitación como jugadores. Y si bien no tenía la confianza para ser su mentora, el miedo de que salieran por sus cuenta y se lastimaran me impulsó a enseñarles.

Sasha estuvo muy molesta por eso, porque temía que algo les pasara en los campos. Pero logramos convencerla de las ventajas de que pudieran defenderse o conocer los peligros de SAO para poder tener cuidado.

Después de todo, el gremio de 'El ejército de Aincrad' estaba comenzando a molestar a los jugadores que se quedaron en el primer piso y sobre todo a los de la ciudad de los inicios. No estaba de más que los chicos pudiesen defenderse de los matones.

Hoy era navidad. Como motivo de la fecha en todos los pisos conocidos comenzó a nevar. Supe por 'El semanal de Argo' que varios eventos comenzaron a activarse y los precios de muchos objetos bajaron, dándome motivos para aventurarme con mayor frecuencia a otros pisos.

Así fue que conseguí, al pelear en algunos pisos de arriba, una deliciosa cena para que comieran los niños. Entre los platos que teníamos un pavo relleno, pasteles y dulces, acompañados con jugo efervescente. También conseguí algunos materiales como gemas o tiaras, capas o bandoleras. Con ellos pudimos hacer regalos para todos, así como algo de col para algunos arreglos que necesitábamos.

Ahora, sentada en el escritorio de mi habitación, veía caer la nieve por la ventana. En la tranquilidad de la noche me permití pensar en mis amigos. La primera navidad que no estaremos juntos.

Siento una enorme pena pero no puedo llorar. Creo que el programa cardenal se cansó de hacer las gráficas de mis lágrimas, de tanto que he abusado de esa emoción.

Trato de despejarme de mis melancólicos pensamientos abriendo mi menú. Creo que ya es ahora de que tome valor y revise los objetos dados durante esa última batalla. Con los chicos cada vez más osados en los campos, necesito mantener mi equipo en las mejores condiciones y no puedo hacer eso si temo revisar mi inventario.

Ya no me queda col de esa vez pero tengo un escudo nuevo y dos espadas. Nada nuevo. Materializo todo uno por uno para examinarlas en la habitación, mas la última espada me llamó la atención.'Espada de Sombra Cambiante'. Al tenerla entre mis manos puedo darme cuenta del peso que tiene, que llega a ser incómodo sostenerla. Es completamente negra, siendo más brillante en la hoja y el filo que en la empuñadura. Posee también un protector para el puño adornado con una cristal rojo sin pulir, parecida a una piedra que mi madre tenia en su caja de joyería llamada granate.

Con curiosidad abrí el menú de la espada para ver sus características.

Rango: - . Tipo: - . Ataque: 0. Durabilidad: 0. Peso: desconocido. Requiere: - . Equipa: 0. Agilidad: 0. Fuerza: 0. Armadura: 0

¿Qué es esto?. ¡No tiene nada!. ¿Y como que peso desconocido? ¡Al menos debe pesar 2 kilos!. La maniobré un poco pero no era el tipo de arma que me gusta usar. Creo que mañana voy a ver si la puedo vender, aunque no creo que me paguen bien por esto. Es demasiado extraña y con ningún uso. La guardo otra vez en mi inventario para después prepararme para dormir.

Miro el techo desde mi cama y pienso en Kirito. ¿Que me habría dicho sobre esa espada rara? ¿Le hubiese gustado? ¿La encontraria tan rara como yo?

Y con esos pensamientos me fui quedando dormida.

Dos días después de navidad, Sasha propuso un día de campo para aprovechar la nieve, según sus palabras.

La verdad es que creo que fue para celebrar que por fin pudo comprar la iglesia.

Ambas estuvimos realizando una gran campaña entre los jugadores de diferentes ciudades buscando donaciones para la causa de los niños. Me puse en contacto con todos los conocidos que hice en mis viajes e incluso le mandé un mensaje a Keita, que movió a muchos de los 'Frontline' a la causa. Por Sasha supe que hasta 'Argo, la rata' apoyó nuestras demandas. El resultado fue que para navidad pudimos reunir el dinero que pedían por la iglesia y sus dependencias.

Desde hace un tiempo tuvimos el miedo de que nos fueran a sacar de ahí, después de todo es un gran espacio para que se asentara un gremio en el primer piso. Tuvimos muchas ofertas para abandonar el lugar sobre todo de el "ejército de Aincrad'. Pero con la compra de la iglesia ya no podían obligarnos a nada. Con el añadido de que al ser dueños se nos permitía modificarla según las necesidades que se presentaran. ¡Era fantástico!

Así que, por eso creo que estábamos las dos viendo saltar a los niños, hacer ángeles de nieve o muñecos.

En SAO no era la misma nieve que conocíamos pero no era menos divertida. Como cosas buenas estaba el no sentir los molestos síntomas de un enfriamiento, en cambio, el cuerpo perdía agilidad. De todas formas había que tener cuidado porque estábamos fuera de la zona segura de la ciudad y problemas en la agilidad podría traer daños no deseados con algún monstruo, por más débil que este fuera.

De todas formas no bajé la guardia durante todo el día.

Sasha también estaba alerta. No la encontré cómoda en ninguno momento. Ya después de comer y viendo los últimos juegos del día decidí preguntar. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"No, nada Sachi". Pero aun la veo incómoda.

"Eso no me parece del todo cierto". Apunto a los niños. "Estas preocupada por que les pase algo? Debo decirte que están lo suficientemente capacitados como para detener algo que no haya podido ver de antemano"

"No es eso". Suspira. "Sucede que escuché rumores de un gremio agresivo que estaba robando en el primer piso". Se abraza para hacer un poco de fricción sobre sus brazos. "Creo que estoy pensando demasiado"

"No es malo preocuparse"

"¡Cuidado Peter!". Ambas vimos como Peter caía de cabeza contra un muñeco de nieve después de chocar con un deslizador de madera contra este.

Sasha y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos, acompañadas de otros niños que vieron el divertido

desenlace.

"Vemos que se están divirtiendo". Dijo una voz de hombre que no reconocí a nuestras espaldas.

Asustada me di la vuelta con mi espada en ristre.

Había siete hombres. Cinco de ellos armados, tenían amarrados a tres jugadores, siendo uno de ellos una mujer pelirroja que era amenazada con una daga en el cuello.

Avancé un paso en frente de Sasha para protegerla, mientras ella preguntaba. "¿Qué es lo que quieren?".

El que creo que es el líder, dijo. "Supimos de buena fuente que compraron la iglesia en la que viven. Felicitaciones"

"No creo que sea de su incumbencia". Gruñe Sasha

"No nos interesa la iglesia. No". Dice otro jugador. "Pero si el dinero que vale"

"¿Dinero?".

"De hecho. Incluso pasamos más temprano a visitarles. Lamentablemente no encontramos lo que buscábamos y al no verlos decidimos venir a jugar". Hace un gesto con sus hombros.

"¿¡Entraron en la iglesia?!". Podía sentir a Sasha moverse enojada a mis espaldas.

"Ahora, señorita, no se enoje". El hombre que sostenía a la mujer apretó el arma en su cuello, consiguiendo que algunos pixeles aparecieran por el daño. "Sólo estamos buscando las escrituras del edificio y nos iremos sin dañar a nadie". Sobre sus cabezas me pude percatar del icono de color naranja.

"¡No les daremos nada!". Gritó Sasha.

Los dos rehenes masculinos fueron arrojados al suelo y apuntados con armas. Mientras que la mujer era arrastrada más al frente de nosotras. "¿Permitirán que les pase algo a estos?"

Sabía que Sasha se rendiría con tal de salvar a esos inocentes que quedaron en medio de este problema.

Fue que me di cuenta que las escrituras no habían estado guardadas en la biblioteca como creía, sino que las tenía Sasha.

"¿Entonces tendrás en tu conciencia la muerte de esta chica?". La susodicha gritó de dolor por un apretón de su captor

También me di cuenta de que un jugador marcado como naranja tiene permitido entrar a los pueblos pero no a las ciudades sin ser amonestado y tiene que pagar grandes impuestos de entrada. Si eran cinco jugadores naranja, el precio sería exorbitante y mandar menos era arriesgarse mucho en el caso de que estuviésemos ahí, por muy zona segura que fuera. ¿Cómo revisaron la iglesia?. "Sasha, no te mueva". Miré la situación desde otro punto de vista antes de llegar a una conclusión. "Los rehenes deben ser parte de ellos. Se necesita un cursor verde para entrar en la ciudad de los inicios sin llamar la atención"

Los cautivos en el suelo se levantaron de golpe con sus ataduras sueltas y la mujer pelirroja sonrió cuando fue liberada. "Es un apena que seas tan lista". Se burló de mi ella.

Aunque no estaba de acuerdo con lo de lista, si estaba muy agradecida por las enseñanzas de Kirito. "¿Por qué hacen esto?"

"Ya lo dijimos, dinero. Queremos vender la iglesia y para ello necesitamos las escrituras". Hizo un gesto con su mano levantada, que tal, apere que era una señalar, porque tres de los jugadores naranja atacaron de frente, a los que pude detener con dificultad, mientras que o dos jugadores verdes fueron tras Sasha. Pero lo que más me preocupó fueron los dos que corrieron hacia los niños.

Al comienzo pudimos mantenerlos todos a raya, incluso los chicos y chicas pudieron defenderse decentemente contra ellos, pero aun así no son jugadores con habilidades pulidas y fueron derrotados y apresados.

La pelea llegó a su fin cuando uno de los hombres levantó a Peter por el cuello de la camisa mientras lo zarandeaba.

"Si quieres al chico sano y salvo, debes darnos las escrituras de la iglesia"

Sabía que Sacha no quería hacerlo, perderíamos nuestro santuario. Pero tampoco podía permitirse que le hicieran daño al niño. Abrió el menú y sacó el fajo de papeles con la propiedad de la iglesia.

"Aquí están. Llévenselos". En sus ojos brillaba una chispa de ira dirigida a la mujer de pelo rojo. "Y déjenos solos".

"Es un placer hacer negocios tan fructíferos". Se acercaba a recoger los papeles.

¡Esto es muy injusto! Trabajamos mucho por esos permisos. Convencimos a tanta gente para ayudar y ahora nos los quitan así como así.

Apreté la empuñadura de la espada. Sé que le queda poca durabilidad. Veo que Sasha aun lleva la suya y que, a pesar de la baja temperatura, ninguno de los niños tenía frío.

Tomé más fuerte mi espada y grite. "¡Sasha, ni se te ocurra!". Ella saltó hacia atrás del susto y la pelirroja sorprendida, también se retiró un poco.

Usando esa distracción corrí donde estaba el jugador con Peter y lancé mi espada a su mano. De la sorpresa dio un grito y se alejó del niño en el suelo.

"¡Corran a la iglesia!". Los niños corrieron sin mirar atrás. Derrapando sobre la nieve, tomo el arma del jugador que lesioné y se la clavé al otro jugador que estaba cerca, para dar más ventaja a los chicos que huían.

Sasha guardó los papeles en sus ropas y ataca a la pelirroja y a otro jugador más. Los otros agresores se dividieron para poder vencernos, olvidándose de los niños.

Fue un acierto haber dejado mi espada y cambiarla por la del jugador naranja, porque a los pocos golpes que me dieron con ella se desintegró. Lo que me permitió darle un puñetazo en la cara cuando caía sobre mi desequilibrado, tirándolo al suelo por el impulso. El jugador de la izquierda fue sorprendido por el movimiento, cosa que aproveché para quitarle la lanza y darle una estocada en la cara, contabilizándose como golpe crítico. Ese jugador se retiró al ver su barra de HB baja.

Ahora sólo me quedaban tres contrincantes.

Sasha pudo quitarse de encima también a un jugador, lo que nos dejaba con tres jugadores verdes y dos naranja aun peleando.

Usando la lanza robada pude darle por la espalda a uno de los adversarios de Sasha, que también se retiró por su HP bajo. Pero en mi distracción recibí un corte en diagonal en el hombro izquierdo. Los muy malditos, estaba claro que no les importaba si nosotras terminábamos con toda nuestra barra de salud.

Estaba jadeando y se que si no fuera porque en SAO no podemos generar sudor, yo estaría ahora empapada por el esfuerzo.

No quiero morir, pero tampoco voy a abandonar a Sasha. Ya he perdido a muchos amigos aquí, no quiero perder más. Además, los niños la necesitan más que a mi.

Las espada robada está casi con su resistencia completamente en cero y no me dejarán el tiempo para poder abrir mi menú, por el contrario, será una oportunidad para darles ventaja.

Con un apretón a mi empuñadura agredí al jugador más cercano, siendo castigada con un golpe en mi espalda por el enemigo que descuidé en el movimiento precipitado. Con mi puño derecho le di al tercero dándome tiempo para rotar sobre mi eje y patear de lado al de mi retaguardia. Volvía a atacar al primero con la espada en diagonal y otro corte en horizontal, siguiendo con la inercia para darle al segundo con la misma trayectoria. Me salí del cerco de los tres y dejándolos frente a mi, enterré en el pecho hasta la empuñadura al tercero, perdiendo el agarre de la espada en el proceso. Desarmada, usé los puños para dar un 'golpe de estrellas fugaces' a los dos primeros agresores que estaban en mi rango de alcance. El problema fue que el tiempo de pausa después de una 'habilidad de lucha' y el jugador con la espada en el vientre alcanzó a sacársela y me atacó con ambas armas en su poder.

Caí al suelo sin mucha ceremonia, agotada. La barra de HP estaba en rojo casi en el límite. Levanté la cabeza para ver a Sasha que estaba en una situación parecida a la mía. Lo siento, hice lo que pude Sasha.

"Se acabó el juego". Mi agresor levantó su espada en vertical sobre mi cabeza.

Por un momento sentí un deja vú. Era muy parecida la situación con aquella lejana batalla en el calabozo trampa. Creí que había cambiado, que ya no era esa chica. Pero aquí estoy, voy a morir como debí ese día.

 _'No te rindas'_

¡No! ¡No lo haré Kirito!

Como esa vez, levanté mi mano izquierda para detenerlo.

Pero no conté con aquellos que se quedaron fuera de la pelea para recuperar HP. Me sujetaron de los brazos antes de que pudiera contraatacar a mi verdugo y me arrodillaron con la cabeza colgando en frente del suelo.

"Mire. La niña quería seguir peleado"

"Jajaja. Debió entregarse desde el principio"

"Rosalia. ¡Terminamos aquí!"

"¡Aquí también!". Trajeron a Sasha amarrada. "Ahora, entrega los papeles". La mujer pelirroja, Rosalia, hurgó en las ropas de Sasha hasta sacar el fajo de documentos. "Ahora. Para que veas que hablamos en serio". Hace un gesto a su compañeros que me detienen en el suelo.

El jugador con la espada la vuelve a alzar. Cierro los ojos para recibir el golpe fatal.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!"

Abro los ojos asustada por la blasfemia dicha tan fuerte, mas quedo segada por una fuerte luz que estaba muy cerca de mi cara.

"¡Rápido!, ¡no hay tiempo!". ¿Quien eres?. "¡Rápido! Toma mi empuñadura". Una espada. ¿EH?

"¡¿La espada habló?!". Grito Rosalia

Fue el momento en que me di cuenta que mis captores se habían retirado dejándome libre. La espada brillante era mi última oportunidad. La tomé y el brillo desapareció, dejándome ver la espada negra con el granate en la empuñadura.

"Confía en mi, jugadora". Dijo la espada. "Piensa en el arma que más necesitas ahora ¡de prisa!"

"Creo que, necesito una espada fuerte y ligera, con gran resistencia y que genere mucho daño". En mis manos la espada negra cambió de forma y tamaño hasta conseguir mis requerimientos.

"Adelante, jugadora". Sintiéndome renovada y con esperanza, embestí a los jugadores naranja.

La espada en mis manos se sentía tan ligera, tan precisa. Cada golpe hacía el daño que yo quería. Que yo necesitaba. Con un salto y un sablazo pude obtener espacio suficiente entre mis enemigos yo, para tener el tiempo necesario que me permitiera abrir el menú y sacar un cristal de sanación, que activé enseguida.

Más tranquila con mi HP a tope, volví a la batalla, con una combinación de golpes en horizontal que dejó debilitados a dos enemigos al mismo tiempo. Usando mi agilidad detuve los espadazos que venían por encima de mi cabeza de parte de tres jugadores que atacaron en simultáneo.

"¡Empuja con fuerza!". Gritó la espada negra

"¡AGH!". Ellos perdieron el equilibrio dándome espacio para un golpe de 'tres puntas'. Los dos últimos intentaron aprovechar el tiempo de parálisis, pero por extraño que fuese apenas tuve ese retraso, logrando hilar 'Mandoble fuerte' con un apuñalamiento hiriendo a ambos jugadores naranja hasta dejar su HP en cero.

Sin pensar en eso seguí contra los tres más cercanos. Ellos casi lastiman a los niños. Amenazaron con quitarnos nuestro hogar. Casi matan a Sasha y a mi. Eran unos malditos.

"¡AH!". Grité en el momento en que atravesé a uno de los jugadores desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la cadera contraria. Le di la espalda para atravesar a otro cuando escuché el sonido de cristales rotos detrás de mi. También ignoré eso concentrada en cortar el cuello del sujeto que había zarandeado al niño asustado.

"¡Detente Sachi!". Fue el grito de mi amiga que me sacó de la bruma roja que se había apoderado de mi mente.

Permitiéndome ver que faltaba gente alrededor.

"¡Asesina!". Gritó la pelirroja.

En efecto, Había matado a tres personas en los últimos seis minutos. "Tú nos atacaste primero.

¡Ahora váyanse!". Me acerqué a Sasha para liberarla. Ella estaba temblando.

La pelirroja enfurecida reúne a su gente restante y aparecen cristales de teletrasporte en sus manos. "Más te vale cuidarte las espalda, chica. Porque nosotros, 'Mano de Titan' no te olvidaremos". Dijo antes de desaparecer con lo que quedaba de su gremio.

Una vez solas pude darme de cuenta de lo que había hecho. ¡Maté a tres personas!

"Sachi, creo que debemos irnos"

Agradecí en silencio que no comentara nada antes de que logre digerirlo.

Estábamos por ingresar a la zona protegida de la ciudad cuando aparece frente a mi un mensaje en rojo.

 **'Detenido el ingreso, jugador naranja. Pago de impuesto'**

¿EH?

"¿Sucede algo Sachi?"

Veo a mi amiga preocupada. No entiendo que ocurre

"Ella no puede entrar". ¡La espada! la olvidé por completo. "Ella se a convertido en un jugador naranja"

De inmediato moví mi cabeza para ver el cursor flotando sobre mi. Su color pasó del verde al naranja

¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

* * *

 **N.A:** ¿se imaginaron alguna vez algo así con Sachi? o.o

La verdad yo no. Sólo salió XD

Pero quedó mejor con la trama que planeo. ¿Hay por aquí fan de Sachi? ¿Qué les pareció? ;P

Les aviso que queda un cap más de pov Sachi en el futuro cercano. Al verdad es que no me gusta mucho el personaje pero creí que merecía tiempo para desarrollarse. Así que, ¡aquíi lo tienes Sachi!

 **Próximo capítulo: 'Argo, la rata'**. Para los fan de Argo, esta es su oportunidad para dejar review de lo que quisieran de la trama ;)


	5. Capítulo 4: Miedo a la Soledad

**N.A:** ¡Hola a tod s! Me tardé un poco más que con los anteriores capítulos porque eran muchos en poco tiempo ;P así que me tomé el tiempo para hacer este. Para que no se sorprendan mucho, les cuento que es un salto al pasado la parte de Argo. otro detalle es la nomenclatura para las actividades dentro dl juego como farmear; no sé si así los llaman ustedes. No soy jugadora así que tuve que preguntara aun amigo, pero aun así cabe la posibilidad de que no sean las mismas palabras que usan para esas actividades, pido su comprensión y quizás comentarios para clarificar.

¡Espero que los fans de Argo aparezcan! porque es un personaje difícil y quiero sus opiniones O.o ¿Pueden creer que fue mucho más difícil escribir Argo que Sachi? Y después se pone peor porque toca Agil . ¿Algún fan de él? ¿sugerencias?

¿Comentarios sobre las peleas?

Y sobre la muerte de Kirito... ¿Algún tomatazo? O.o

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

A sudamericat por sus opiniones sobre la trama y ayuda con lo de los juegos. Gracias :) ¿no quieres ser mi beta?

A mog1710 por sus review y su interés en la trama. Como ayudita te cuento que todos los personajes del grupo de amigos de Kirtio tendrán su turno, y que cada uno de los capítulos tiene migajas importantes para el desarrollo de la trama. En resumen, todo y todos tienen un lugar importante en este rompecabezas. :P

A Alfito ponty por darme ánimos cuando la pelea final me secó el cerebro

 **PETICIONES:** Nada aun

Otra cosa... ¿alguien quiere ser beta para este fic? Sin más, ¡DISFRUTEN!

 **DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje es mio del mundo de SAO. Tomo prestados los personajes para divertirme un rato y de paso entretener a alguien más. ;P**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Miedo a la soledad

POV Argo

Por primera vez desde el beta puedo ver el piso 2 de Aircrad, desbloqueado recientemente por el grupo de jugadores que lucharon contra Illfang el señor Kobolt.

Es una lástima que no haya podido ir a ver esa lucha debido a mis propios negocios de recolección de información. Pero en cuanto apareció el mensaje de piso liberado busque de entre mis contactos a Daivel, un conocido del beta que me debe algunas cuentas.

Lo contacté y fijamos una cita fuera de una posada de la ciudad más cercana a la puerta recientemente abierta.

Es de noche cuando llego. Con pisadas firmes y rápidas me dirijo al punto de encuentro.

"Hola, Veli-vel". Me acerco por la espalda del guerrero que no deja de mirar la plaza principal del nuevo piso escondido entre las sombras del callejón, viendo la algarabía de los demás jugadores.

"Hola Argo". Puedo escuchar la resignación en su tono. "Llegas algo tarde"

"Demoraron bastante ahí con illfang". Ignorando su último comentario.

"Eso se debe a que no tenemos el lujo de cerrar sesión. Debemos ir con más cuidado"

"¿Fue muy difícil?"

"No demasiado"

"¿Entonces?"

Murmuró algo que sonaba derrotado antes de suspirar. "Se me subieron los humos a la cabeza y casi... me convierto en una baja"

Eso era sorprendente. Daivel se caracterizaba por ser bastante metódico y calmado. Por eso es bueno para ser líder. Y Tene una buena mente estratégica. Por ello aposté por él como líder del primer asalto.

"Pero aparecieron dos jugadores que me salvaron". Sigo en silencio esperando a que detalle. "Era una jugadora desconocida. Usa un florete y es muy rápida. Creo que puede llegar a ser una de las jugadoras más rápidas de SAO en ataques directos".

"Y el otro"

"Ese era Kirito"

"¿Kirito?"

"Él hizo una partida con esa chica. Entre ambos no solo me salvaron sino que también le ganaron a Illfang"

"No me sorprende de Ki-bou". Siempre fue así de bueno antes.

"No. Tampoco a mi"

"Entonces?".

"Sucede que varios del grupo se dieron cuenta de mi treta por conseguir el raro item. Casi me linchan ahí mismo. Kirito se echó la culpa de como "el malvado beta, antes asesino"

Eso me dolió un poco. Ki-bou siempre es así de amable. "¿Él es entonces el Beater?". Le vi asentir.

Mientras, la fiesta parecía durar toda la noche en la plaza. Creo que el festejo del primer piso debe ser peor, tanto como para hacer retumbar el suelo. Después de todo hay más gente.

Casi como una ocurrencia tardía, agrego. "¿Algo más que me debas decir, Veli-vel?

"Si ves a Kirito, dile que lo lamento". Sin mirar atrás, Diavel se fue. Su figura melancólica fue tragada por la luz y algarabía de las decenas de jugadores que celebraban en la plaza.

Tras su partida suspiré algo frustrada. No tengo mucha gente que llamar amigos y Kirito es uno de ellos. Y el muy idiota va y se dibuja una diana en la espalda gratuitamente, en un juego letal. ¿Por qué no mejor intenta matarse caminando sin armas por algún bosque del primer piso?. Seguro sería más rápido y con menos angustia para todos. Porque aunque Kirito no se diera cuenta, mucha gente está preocupada por él.

No sólo betas tester que quedaron atrapados en SAO, también muchos grupo de jugadores que recibieron el tutorial rápido que Kirito había dado a cuanto jugador encontró las primeras semanas.

¿Cómo lo sé? Porque al ser la mejor corredora de información, muchos de esos jugadores al enterarse de los rumores del 'espadachín negro' se contactaron conmigo.

Pongo una mano en mi cabeza tratando de aliviar lo que creo es el inicio de un dolor de cabeza. Esto se nos vendrá encima. Mejor intento encontrarlo, por más esfuerzo que este ponga en evitar mis mensajes.

Ni modo. Voy a tener que usar la información de 'esa' misión como carnada.

Abro el menú de mensajes y busco su nombre antes de redactar una invitación abierta a mi humillación.

 _'Kirito, tengo algo para ti._

 _¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste por mis bigotes?_

 _pues será mejor que respondas pronto a esta invitación de farming'_

A la mañana siguiente, después de dejar la posada, me fui a revisar mis contactos en una banca ubicada en la plaza de armas de la primera ciudad del piso 2. Era una costumbre que se me quedó del beta. Siempre sentarme en la plaza principal del piso en que duermo, sobre todo si es un piso recientemente desbloqueado.

En el aparece un mensaje de mi renuente amigo con la petición de reunirnos a las afueras de un bosque del primer piso.

Con entusiasmo cierro mi menú pero mantengo la alerta de mensajes sin sonido. Es algo peligroso ir así por el campo, porque puedes distraerte en un momento vital. Pero como es parte de mi trabajo de informante, no puedo dejar sin revisar nada. Después de todo, entre más reciente sea la información, más valiosa es.

A lo lejos en el bosque puedo ver su oscura figura y se me ocurre una idea.

Activando la habilidad de sigilo me escondo entre la foresta intentando sorprenderlo, quedándome a sus espaldas para que le sea más difícil detectarme. Estoy a un par de metros y voy a hacer un sonido fuerte de saludo. Pero un filo en mi garganta me detiene en el lugar.

"Hola, Kazuto". Nunca puedo sorprenderle cuando estamos en zonas abiertas. "¿O es Kirito?"

"Hola, Argo". Baja su espada pero mantiene la guardia alta. "Y es Kirito. Ya lo sabes, nos vimos hace un par de días"

"Sigue pareciéndome curioso que escogieras otro nombre diferente del beta"

"No es tan curioso, Argo". Sonríe de medio lado. Por algún motivo no me gusta esa mueca. "Tengo enemigos después de todo"

"¿Enemigos?". Me burlo. "¿Es que acaso no acabas de conseguir alrededor de 10.000 personas que querrán verte muerto ahora?"

"No son los que me conocen ahora los que me importan. Sino aquellos que me conocieron antes"

"¿Y me dirás por fin quienes son?

"No Argo, sigo sin recordar quienes son"

Esto ya lo habíamos hablado antes, cuando nos volvimos a encontrar días después del... anuncio. Al parecer Kirito había tenido problemas con su memoria después de llegar a SAO. Nada demasiado grave, sólo pequeños datos de su vida que no recuerda, un ejemplo son esos misteriosos jugadores de los que se debía cuidar. Motivo de gran disgusto para el joven espadachín el no poder saber de quien defenderse, cosa con la cual puedo simpatizar.

Siempre he tenido buena memoria. Recuerdo casi todo lo que he escuchado sin problemas. Pero lo que vive Kirito, el no recordar algo importante debe sentirse terrible. Saber que lo sabes, que está en la 'punta de la lengua', pero no poder concretar ese sentimiento en información debe ser frustrante.

"Entonces, sobre los de los bigotes..."

"¡Cierto!. Es un incentivo para completar una misión. ¿Te interesa?"

"Por supuesto". Sonríe más como él mismo. "Será divertido"

Emprendimos camino a la zona del mapa en donde yo sabía que se desarrollaba esta misión en particular, atentos a todo lo que nos rodea.

"A todo esto, gracias por regar la sopa". Él me miró interrogante. "Sobre que hice el manual básico de SAO. Ahora todo el mundo busca mi información gratuita". Estaba molesta por los varios intentos de pedir información gratis. Siguen siendo poco agresivos los que mandan los pedidos, pero pronto se volverán violento por no recibir lo que piden.

"Lo siento Argo". Dice apenado. "No era mi intención darte problemas con eso"

"Lo sé. Estabas pensando en los demás betas tester". Es algo inherente de la personalidad de él después de todo. Eso me hace recordar cuando comenzamos el beta.

Estaba en el primer piso en una de las primeras zonas de farmeo cuando le veo rodeado de otro jugadores.

Al acercarme me entero que está enseñando cómo se activan las 'habilidades de espada', cómo conseguir col y hacer comercio seguro con los NPC's.

Justo en el momento en que iba a dar información sobre el mapa del primer piso fue que lo detuve gritando. Lo separé de los otros jugadores y lo llevé a una zona apartada

"¿Es acaso tu primer MMO?". Estaba muy enojada con él.

"Eh... se puede decir que es el primero que juego, sí". Dice rascándose la mejilla.

"¿Es que acaso no sabes que la información es valiosa?".

"¿Valiosa?".

"Se puede comerciar con ella. Se puede intercambiar por otra, vender o cambiar por objetos. Todo depende de qué tan importante es la información."

Veo como de atento está con mi simple explicación. "Entiendo eso". Que bien. "Pero no me importa"

Casi hago 'face palm" por la frustración. Casi con un tic en el ojo, me pongo la manos en las caderas. "Pero hay mucha gente que sí le importa porque es su forma de jugar".

"¿Acaso eso es lo que haces?"

"Tengo facilidad para retener información, así que sí. Me dedico a correr datos de misiones o la ubicación de objetos raros. Y SAO es el nuevo videojuego que se ejecuta con una tecnología nunca antes vista. Y el beta era solo para un grupo reducido en el que logré ser incluida. ¡Por supuesto esto va a ser de gran valor cuando salga al mercado!.

"¿Que harás cuando el sistema cardenal reproduzca misiones que sean diferentes del beta? ¿Cuando, de forma autónoma, cambie cosas en mitad del juego? Después de todo es el programa que genera las misiones de forma aleatoria, permitiendo que el juego evolucione sin restricciones en su programación ni necesidad de programadores humanos."

Eso me dejó helada. No sabía que el programa cardenal pudiese hacer eso. Sabía que era el encargado de ejecutar SAO. Pero ¿generar misiones aleatorias sin necesidad de programadores? ¿Autónomo? ¡Era una locura!. ¿Cuantos cambios puede realizar por hora, por día? ¿Valdrá de algo la información que obtenga ahora?. ¿De qué forma puedo sacar provecho de una información tan cambiante?

Me estaba angustiado bastante. Fue cuando puso su mano sobre mi hombro y por un momento creí sentir calidez proveniente de esa extremidad. Pero lo atribui a que mi cerebro estaba insertando sensaciones según lo que cree que debería sentir. Como completar figuras, interpretar sombras y esas cosas.

"No te preocupes. Te puedo dar la información que cambie y mantenerte actualizada"

"¿A qué precio?". Es sospechoso que ofreciera eso así sin más. Mis experiencias en el mundo real me han enseñado que nada es gratis. No importa qué

Pero sonrío a cambio de mi mirada de sospecha. "Cero". Eso si me sorprendió. "No me importa venderla o regalarla"

En eso un jugador del grupo que estaba enseñando levanta una mano. "¡Kazuto! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda aquí!"

"Voy". Comienza a alejarse.

"¿Por qué?". El se voltea. "¿Por qué no te importa?"

Si su comportamiento en general no me había dejado anonadada, su siguiente respuesta sí. "Un juego no es divertido si nadie sabe jugarlo". Se estaba por ir. Y quería que se quedara, era alguien interesante.

Casi sin pensar le envié un mensaje de amistad. A lo que él, al llegarle la notificación, me dijo.

"Pudiste haber preguntado antes". Su sonrisa vuelve a aparecer, más cariñosa que amable.

Fue el momento en que supe que los avatar en SAO se pueden sonrojar.

De vuelta al presente, estábamos llegando a la cueva que nos llevaría a la casa del sádico NPC, que te avergüenza al comenzar la 'misión especial' y no te las retira si no la terminas.

"Por eso los bigotes". Dice mi ahora bigotudo amigo después de comenzar la misión.

"Cállate". No quiero comentarios.

"Creo que son muy lindos". ¿Se está mirando en un espejo?

"¿De donde sacaste ese objeto?". El dinero que puedo hacer en el mercado al vender las especificaciones para conseguirlo. Los sectores de telas, sastrerías y vestuario regentados por jugadores o simplemente aquellos que quieran un espejo para uso personal, como las jugadoras que solo tienen las opiniones de los hombres poco dados a dar buenos consejos sobre ropa, ¡todas podrían pagar mucha col por un espejo!

"Es un ítem que te dan por resolver el crucigrama del diario del primer piso, en Tolbana". Era obvio que no sabía el valor de esa información, porque seguía viéndose en el reflejo. "Me di cuenta cuando esperaba horas antes de la reunión sobre el asalto al jefe de piso". Se encogió de hombros. "Estaba aburrido. Y no es que tu 'semanal' tenga juegos o puzzles".

Eso me enojó. "Mi semanal da sólo información relevante y de interés del público en SAO"

"Pero es muy aburrido". Se rasca sobre la frente.

"¡Entonces no lo leas!". Me voy enojada a golpear otra piedra. Ese cabeza dura, bien podría usar su cabeza para pasar la misión.

Estaba tan enojada que no me di cuenta del tiempo trascurrido. Pensando en lo idiota que Kirito puede llegar a ser. Siempre tan directo, diciendo todo lo que pasa por su cabeza sin filtros. Sin pensar en cómo lo tomarán los demás.

Y no es la primera vez que insulta algo que con mucho esfuerzo hago. En el beta también hizo lo mismo.

En una oportunidad había estado en una zona de jefes de campo en el beta. Debido a mi forma de hacer comercio nunca tengo compañeros que me acompañen a hacer farming, por lo que estaba sola luchando contra lagartos bípedos del piso 5.

Para ese momento ya estaba equipada con mis cómodas garras y tenía varios golpes diseñados para enfrentamientos directos, aun si me especialicé mejor en emboscada.

Obtuve un buen botín tras varias horas de trabajo que a pesar de estar en una realidad aumentada, se vuelve aburrido por lo repetitivo. Sin darme cuenta mi barra de salud estaba bastante baja y eso podía ser peligroso en caso de que me mataran porque perdería una buena parte de lo ganado.

Estaba en eso hasta que soy sorprendida por 'padre lagarto', un monstruo que rara vez aparece en esta zona en especial y que una vez activado su faceta peligrosa, es casi imposible vencerlo solo. Mierda, estaba en un pequeño apuro.

Intento salir de la zona de alcance de esa bestia pero con su cola tipo látigo siempre logra atraparme y traerme de vuelta al mismo sitio. Por un milisegundo veo el aviso de mensaje de Kazuto, al que logro responder con un breve 'ocupada de muerte' antes de ser empujada contra una roca.

Estaba por morir pero no me daría por vencida tan pronto así que le lancé mis dardos envenenados, que paralizaron al monstruo abriéndome una ventana de oportunidad para atacar con garras. Estaba por ejecutar una segunda ronda de golpes pero una sombra me distrajo.

Era otro jugador que saltó sobre 'padre lagarto' y con una combinación de habilidades de espada terminó con su salud, ganado los ítem.

"¿Que te crees? llevo mucho tiempo esperando ver el item que da este monstruo en particular. ¡Cómo te atreves a quitármelo Kirito!"

"¿Te das cuenta que no tenias el nivel para enfrentarte a él sola?'"

"¡Por supuesto! Yo no lo estaba buscando. Sabes las probabilidades que que apareciera, no me los esperaba. ¡Pero aun así, me lo quitaste! ¿En que pensabas?

No estaba preparada para escuchar su respuesta. "Eres muy débil. Tenía que ayudarte".

Eso no debió doler tanto, porque era verdad que mi nivel no daba para enfrentarme a ese tipo de monstruo. Pero que lo dijera así.

Y lo peor de todo era mi llamado 'don' de memoria eidética. El poder recordar a la perfección como si se dijese en el mismo momento aun si pasan varios días

Estuve enojada con Kazuto por mucho tiempo. Incluso dejé de responder a sus mensajes, sin importarme si el idiota me bombardeara con avisos.

Sólo logramos enterrar el hacha de guerra en el momento que Kazuto me ofreció el ítem del jefe del piso 8. Y siendo que peleamos en el 6, puedo demostrar lo mucho que puedo guardar rencor.

Con un fuerte golpe logré hacer polvo la roca obteniendo el aviso de _'Logro completado. Has ganado la habilidad artes marciales_ '

Cansada del fastidioso día, moví el menú para revisar la habilidad nueva mientras camino hacia la salida sin despedirme de nadie. Tengo cosas más importantes que hablar con Kirito, como ver el dilema de los bigotes perdidos. Después de todo son mi sello distintivo y hacen juego con mi seudónimo de 'Rata'.

Casi llegando a la salida fue que Kirito llegó persiguiéndome.

"Lo siento Argo". Me tomó del brazo intentando detenerme.

"No quiero perdonarte". Miro para otra parte. Realmente me dolió su comentario. Trabajo el doble para poder diseminar la información que creo que le puede servir a otros jugadores, aún si debo renunciar a información valiosa para evitar que corran peligros innecesarios. Para que este idiota me eche todo por tierra, menospreciando todo.

"De verdad lo siento". No pude evitar mirar sus ojos negros. La nueva imagen de Kazuto como un adolescente combinado con sus ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia hicieron titubear mi enojo.

Estaba por perdonarle pero se adelantó, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. "Te doy la cabaña de Tolbana"

¡Qué!. "La que tiene bañera y dos camas?". ¡Esa era una joya del beta!. Un pequeño secreto que ambos compartimos y que acaparó Kirito. Con mucho esfuerzo pude lograr una entrada restringida a dicha cabaña para usar sus simples pero entrañables instalaciones.

Atrapada en SAO la visión del mundo cambia mucho, antes, las cosas simples pasaban desapercibidas, como una comida caliente, una cama cómoda, una ducha. Cosas que no podemos sentir igual que afuera. No es malo pero si te hace extrañarlos como el demonio. Era una sensación parecida al de viajar por un tiempo y pensar en tus cosas en casa, y que cuando vuelves, no importa si usaste mejores colchones o degustaste comidas de lujo, no es lo mismo que llegar a casa a lo cotidiano.

Esa cabaña representa lo que tuvimos en el mundo real y no podemos recuperar aún. ¿Y me la va a dar?. Que yo sepa, no hay nada igual en los pisos siguientes. Como para que él pueda dármela pensando en tener algo parecido después.

"Esa misma. Te la doy si me perdonas"

Intento no mostrar lo mucho que quiero aceptar para dejarlo en suspenso con mi respuesta.

"Mhm, bien. Acepto. Quedas perdonado"

"Gracias Argo". Y me da su estúpida sonrisa amigable.

"Pe-pero tienes que tener más cuidado con lo que dices y como lo dices".

"Tendré más cuidado, Argo". Abre su menú y me entrega el documento de arrendamiento. En él dicta el valor del alquiler y el tiempo que dura antes de renovarlo. Veo que tiene pagado por dos semanas más.

"Oye, Kirito. Déjame reembolsarte la col. Yo pagaré el alquiler"

"No, no es necesario"

"insisto".

"Piénsalo como un regalo"

"¿Regalo?"

"Sí. De cumpleaños. Fue hace poco, ¿no?"

¿En serio recordó eso?. Se me había escapado ese comentario en el beta. Pero fue nimio. ¡No lo debería recordar!. "E-eso ¡no es justo! Yo quería una armadura nueva o unas nuevas garras. No un alquiler". Me cruzo de brazos mostrándome ofendida.

"Entonces. Vamos mañana a farmear en el piso 2. Sé que hay una misión contra lobos huargos que puede entregar un arma durable hasta el piso 5"

"Esa es la espada que usaste en el beta, ¿no?". No creo que sea buena idea quitarle un arma a la que está acostumbrado. Y hablando de eso. "Quiero mis garras. Esas que te dan por completar la misión del insecto gigante".

"Entonces esa misión será. ¿Cuando lo hacemos?"

"Déjame agendarlo para dentro de cuatro días. Tengo unas cosas que hacer para el 'semanal' y debo subir al menos cuatro niveles para enfrentar la guardián sin problemas"

"Que sean dentro de cinco, quiero buscar la espada de los lobos huargos primero"

"Hecho". En eso me acuerdo del problema de vivienda de Kirito. "¿Quieres compartir la cabaña?"

"No gracias Argo. Voy a estar en le piso 2 en un hostal de NPC. Pero gracias por la invitación"

Debo decir que su respuesta me ofuscó bastante. No suelo dar ese tipo de ofrecimientos a cualquiera y él va, y me lo devuelve así sin más. Cortés, pero una negativa de todas formas. Me molesta más de lo que debiera.

Con eso en mente pasé los siguientes días preparando todos los detalles para la misión acordada. Hice malabares para poder tener todo listo, subir nivel, leer todos los informes, responderlos, vender información, comprar otra tanta, redactar el semanal, llevarlo a la editorial del primer piso para su impresión en masa y pagar los permisos para su distribución. Pero valió la pena. Sobre todo la información sobre el espejo que Kirito me dio. Mucha col hice con ella lo que me permitió asegurar al menos tres semanas más de publicación del 'semanal'.

El día acordado nos reunimos en un pueblo del segundo piso. Estaba algo apartado de donde queríamos llegar, pero también estaba lejos de otros jugadores. Ventaja de ser beta tester que no me molestaba en absoluto.

Kirito estaba algo molesto, tenso. Creo que puede ser por la misión que vamos a realizar juntos. La anterior de 'artes marciales' no era un combate realmente y por eso la diferencia entre ambas se hizo notar.

En esta oportunidad tendríamos que ver que tan buenos seguíamos siendo como equipo. Qué cosas cambiamos del beta y qué podría ponernos en peligro ahora. Debo confesar que varas veces fuimos muy temerarios e impulsivos y eso nos mataría de verdad en la actualidad, quedando descartado varios movimientos en conjunto

"Kirito, ¿sigues jugando en solitario?"

"A veces".Me responde relajado. "Tú también sueles ir en solitario, Argo".

"Pero no soy tan irresponsable como tú. Juego sobre seguro. Con al menos cinco niveles por encima de mi enemigo. Tú solo con tres".

Una de las cosas que descubrimos los beta tester sobre SAO fue que se redujo la dificultad de los monstruos hasta un 20%, permitiendo que el juego se volviera más fácil. El problema de jugar en solitario ya no era igual que en el beta pero sigues teniendo la posibilidad de morir si no tienes cuidado. A veces me pregunto por qué Kayaba diseñaría algo así.

"¿No te sientes sola cuando farmeas por tu cuenta?"

"No. Porque lo hago como un objetivo. Sí tengo que confesar que es aburrido si lo hago mucho tiempo"

"A veces quisiera tener un grupo, digo, para compartir mi logros. Creo que sería interesante"

"¿Pero también pueden generar que te lastimen, no?".

"Mhm"

Tocamos sin querer un tema tabú: Coper. Era un tema doloroso entre nosotros.

Fue un compañero del beta que, en esa época, creó una fuerte rencilla con Kazuto. Siempre tratando de seguirlo a las zonas en que farmeaba en solitario y quitándole los ítem que conseguía al terminar las misiones antes que Kazuto. Siempre intentando crear una situación para pelear uno a uno.

En los MMO existen 3 formas comunes de hacer PVP entre jugadores: la primera es retar a otro limpiamente a duelo con la certeza de que peleará; la segunda es, de algún modo, enfadar al otro jugador que en su ira aceptará el duelo, mediante una treta de amistad falsa en donde van a las zonas de farmeo y en el momento en que la víctima derrotan al enemigo, le quitas la bonificación o el objeto que le corresponda, entonces te perseguirá para que se lo devuelvas y lo llevas sin darse cuenta a la zona de PVP. La tercera era llevar a alguien a una zona de farming y dejarle solo contra decenas de monstruos, que por su número terminan matando al jugador.

Coper se especializaba en las dos primeras formas en el beta. Tanto que era casi una broma entre nosotros el apostar cómo intentaría molestar esa semana el testarudo jugador a Kazuto.

De hecho, esa fue una de las razones por las que Kazuto obtuvo su seudónimo de asesino. Cada pelea 'Uno a uno' que hizo en en el beta las ganó. También el hecho que prefiriera pelear en solitario y trabajar como Mercenario para varios protogremios o grupos de jugadores, le dio una reputación de jugador peligroso.

Sin embargo, con las condiciones actuales, estas cosas no eran ni por asomo posibles. De hecho, todo lo contrario, no ha habido ningún intento de PVP hasta la fecha. El espíritu es de cooperación en casi todas las áreas del juego.

Es por eso que cuando Coper encontró a Kirito en una misión del primer piso y le ofreció su ayuda, Kirito aceptó sin problemas. Ambos recorrieron mucho camino para llegar donde las 'Nepente pequeñas' tienen una mayor posibilidad de dropear la flor roja. Kirito me contó que en el momento en que apareció el objetivo de la misión, Coper llamó a varias 'Nepentes' para que le atacaran, abrumando a Kirito con su peligroso número con la obvia intención de matarlo.

Lo malo fue que no predijo la agilidad superior de Kirito que le permitió esconderse de los múltiples enemigos mucho más rápido que Coper, generando que las ordas de 'Nepentes pequeña' persiguieran a Coper hasta matarlo.

Fue una triste historia y un peso en la conciencia de Ki-bou, acentuando sus malas costumbres en cuanto a farmear solo.

Aun recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos poco tiempo después de conocernos.

"Eres bueno peleando por tu cuenta. ¿No has pensado en unirte a un grupo?

"No lo sé, Argo. El motivo por el que juego SAO es que permite hacer relación con otros jugadores y hacer grupo me limitaría en mis andadas". Estábamos mirando correr el agua del riachuelo a la salida del bosque descansando y esperando reponer HP. "Lo usual para mi era participar en juego de un personaje, nada de 'online' o en modo cooperativo. Por eso me cuesta mucho adaptarme a hacer grupo con otros o saber cosas que otros jugadores saben por jugar de esa forma. He intentado trabajar con otros pero me siento muy incómodo"

"Eres bueno individual pero te atoras en grupo, ¿no?". Pensaba en la situación de Kazuto y como ayudarlo a superarlo. "Entonces, estás obligado a hacer equipo conmigo". Casi se cae de la roca en que estaba sentado. "Al menos una vez a la semana".

De esa forma comenzamos a compartir tiempo en los espacios de caza. Debo admitir que no hicimos mal equipo. Kazuto se especializó en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y yo con mi mis habilidades de emboscada, logramos una buena combinación de ataques. Pocas veces tuvimos que reiniciar la partida por muerte de nuestros avatares, a menos que esa fuese nuestra intención, un movimiento kamikaze.

Tanto nos acostumbramos a trabajar juntos que aprendimos cómo se movía el otro, qué pensaba hacer, cómo atacar. Llegamos al punto de no necesitar hablarnos para cambiar de lugares. Fue muy interesante.

Aprendí a confiar en Ki-bou como mi seguro, quien mira mis espaldas. Y yo a ver las suyas. Y con las horas de farming que hicimos hoy comprobamos que no perdimos la práctica del beta.

Cansada estiro mis brazos detrás de mi espalda. "¿Por qué no vamos a comer?". Le pregunté

"No creo que sea un abuena idea". Tomó de pronto una postura incómoda.

"Vamos Ki-bou. No seas tímido". Salté sobre su brazo atrapándolo entre los míos para arrastrarlo.

Con un poco de dificultad llegamos a la ciudad más cercana. Que no era tan grande como la ciudad principal, pero tenía suficientes jugadores como para tener que caminar con cuidado para no chocar con nadie.

Una vez en el restaurante comenzamos a plantearnos formas de maximizar nuestros combos de pelea frente a determinados monstruos de campo.

Es extraño como trabaja la mente. A veces notas cosas pequeñas, detalles que son comunes pero te llaman la atención. Y otra veces cosas no ta normales te pasan desapercibido. Eso me ocurrió en ese momento. Veía a Ki-bou ponerse cada vez más incómodo, pero no podía ver el por qué. Fue hasta que el murmullo dentro del restaurante aumentó de volumen y pude escuchar un comentario que logré conectar los puntos.

"Ese maldito Beater".

¡Se me olvido! Expuse a Kirito a un ambiente hostil y ¡No me di cuenta!. "Los siento, Ki-bou"

"No te preocupes, Argo". Me sentí pero al ver su sonrisa suave.

"No. Nos vamos". Me paré de un salto y lo agarré del brazo para que me siguiera. Pagué la comida y tiré hasta la salida a Kirito, para terminar caminando rápidamente por las calles en dirección a la salida de la ciudad. Pero fuimos interceptados por un grupo de jugadores.

"Miren. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?". Era un jugador de unos veintitantos, algo subido de peso. De mal ver. Obviamente el líder.

"El maldito beater". Estaba por probar si en SAO se pueden moler los dientes hasta romperlos por lo enojada que estaba. ¿Cómo nos dejé atrapar?

"¿Qué hacemos con él?". Un tercer mentecato de armadura regular y sin armas a la vista.

"Podemos ponerlo en su lugar. Apuesto a que cree que puede ganarse las mejores zonas para farmear".

"Idiotas. ¿No saben que es 'el espadachín negro'?". Este parecía que estaba por ponerse a temblar

"Si, nos enteramos Blestrut. Pero no es un asesino". Apuntó el segundo al icono verde sobre nuestras cabezas. "No es naranja, ni rojo"

"Es solo un tramposo, después de todo estuvo en la prueba beta". Decretó el líder

A un gesto de sus manotas abrieron sus menús y sacaron sus armas.

Yo estaba más allá de la molestia absoluta. ¡Esto era ridículo!. "¿No saben que estamos en una zona segura? es una estupidez hacer esto aquí."

"Podemos obligarle a aceptar un duelo PK". Sigue hostigando el líder.

"Apuesto que es un débil y solo gana por ser un tramposo". Apareció un aviso de invitación a un duelo frente a Kirito.

"No tengo ganas de pelear". Dice serio, sin demostrar la acción de abrir el menú por su arma.

"No importa. No necesitamos tu permiso". Fue el momento que entendí qué querían. Atrapar a Kirito y obligarlo por la fuerza para aceptar el duelo. Traté de advertirle, pero el grupo de jugadores hostiles atacó antes.

Dos de los matones trataron de herirle para asustarlo y ganar ventaja, pero Kirito, usando movimientos de artes marciales no solo evita sus armas sino que aprovecha de darles varios golpes a sus atacantes. Terminando con los secuaces se fue de frente a por el líder, quien dejó caer la espada que llevaba en las manos y se le lanzó encima, supongo que pensaba que la diferencia de peso y altura podrían compensarlo. Si eso fuera posible en SAO.

Pero en vez de pelear de igual a igual tipo boxeo como creí que haría Kirito, este se puso casi debajo de su agresor tomando uno de los brazos expuestos y la ropa del cuello, en un giro muy bien coordinado que intuí no era hecho por el motor de habilidades del juego, logrando levantarlo por encima de su cuerpo adolescente y tirando el cuerpo en un fuerte golpe contra el suelo. Un movimiento que había visto en las clases optativas de yudo en la escuela.

"No quiero pelear contra ustedes en un duelo PK".

Y con eso nos fuimos por el portal a otra ciudad y de inmediato usamos los cristales de telepuerto para irnos a un sitio seguro aprovechando que no estaban cerca esos idiotas para escucharnos.

Un poco incómoda rompí el silencio que se instaló entre nosotros mientras caminamos a mi cabaña arrendada en Tolbana. "¿No te importa?". Me mira con confusión. "¿Lo que digan, no te importa?". Él sólo se encogió de hombros, lo que me molestó esta vez con él. "Esos jugadores no tienen idea de nada sobre los betas tester". Estaba comenzando a perder el control sobre mi ira por el recuerdo de ellos y del rostro en blanco de mi compañero. "Ellos están muy cómodos sin tomar riesgos para ser mejores". Todos los esfuerzos que tenemos que hacer para sobrevivir al mismo tiempo que intentamos ayudar a otros. "ELLOS SON UNOS IDIOTAS"

"Cálmate, Argo, por favor"

"NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME. ESOS BASTARDOS TE ACUSARON DE TRAMPOSO."

Kirito me abrazó y yo escondí mi cara en su pecho llorando. "No es que no me moleste Argo. Es que puedo entenderlos un poco. Tienen miedo. No saben como poner esta situación de encierro y muerte en sus mentes. Y su forma de enfrentarlo es culpando a alguien"

"¡Pero no es tu culpa! ¡ES DE KAYABA! ". Grité sin sacar mi cara de su torso. ¡Estaba tan molesta!

"Pero no saben donde está ni lo pueden ver". Eso me sorprendió. Levanté mi rostro para poder ver su mirada. "No lo pueden tener en frente, así que se desquitan con otro en su lugar"

"No es justo". Fue casi un susurro lo que salió de mi labios. "No tienes la culpa"

"Nada en la vida lo es". Sonríe con lo que parece autodesprecio. "Eso debe ser bueno. Significa que todavía estamos vivos"

"¡No digas eso!. ¡No lo digas así!". Salí de su abrazo para darle un golpe en la cabeza.

"Auch. ¡Argo!"

"Nada de Argo. No seas un idiota también, Ki-bou". Me puse las manos en las caderas y saqué pecho. "Estamos vivos, no importa si somos manifestaciones holográficas de nuestros cuerpos y lo que vemos y sentimos de este mundo virtual, sean proyecciones eléctricas que son codificadas por nuestro cerebro con la ayuda del NerveGear". Este fue un pensamiento que durante el beta había estado dándole vueltas, leí mucho al respecto del tema que aun sigue abierto en los foros de discusión y en el mundo académico, y saqué esa conclusión. "Seguimos siendo nosotros mismos". Pero él no parecía convencido, asi que tomé su mano derecha con la mía hasta ponerla en mi pecho. "Estamos vivos aun si esto no palpita". Después puse mi mano libre sobre su rostro a la altura de sus ojos. "Lloramos aun si no mojamos nuestros rostros y nuestros ojos no se ponen rojos ni se hinchan". Parece que me entendió porque abrió sus ojos anonadados. "Podemos ser felices porque estamos vivos". Nunca solté su mano ni la despegué de mi pecho tratando de hacerle ver mi punto de vista.

"Argo". Sigo viendo su mirada triste.

¿Quizás si lo explico de otra forma? "Son las relaciones que hacemos las que son importantes. Tú eres importantes para mi. No lo olvides Ki-bou. Eres mi amigo"

Sé que puede sonar cliché, pero perdí la noción del tiempo mientras miraba sus ojos negros. Cuando Volví a ser consciente de mi entorno y me di cuenta que mantuvimos la misma posición por tanto tiempo me aparté rápidamente sonrojada. Nerviosa agregué lo primero que se me ocurrió para desviar la atención incómoda "Entonces, ¿quedamos para otro día?"

Kirito sonrió con su habitual y amable manera. "Claro"

Días después me encaminaba a la zona donde quedamos en encontrarnos. Estaba molesta porque no me resultaron productivos algunos intercambios de información y tuve que perder mucha col buscando quienes pudieran darme mejor información, uno de ellos era sobre el jefe de piso que debemos enfrentar ahora. Después unos jugadores molestaron a varios de mis habituales corredores de información por la ubicación de otros betas. No obstante, cada vez que intenté reunirnos en alguna parte ellos nunca aparecieron, dejándome plantada, ¡Como si tuviese el tiempo para desperdiciarlo con ellos en primer lugar!. Pero tras un gran esfuerzo y preguntando a muchas personas, pude saber que también incluían en su demanda el paradero de Kirito y, curiosamente, el de Diavel. Parece que a pesar de los intentos de Ki-bou por llevarse la culpa por todos, aun existían jugadores que no dejaban el tema, incluso pude descubrir que está surgiendo una facción de jugadores que culpan de todo a los betas tester y quieren cazarnos. Calmar a mi red de corredores fue largo y tedioso, y enfrentar a los mal intencionados fue engorroso y molesto. Ahora sólo quiero pelear hasta que la ira restante se disipe.

Estaba a varias zonas del mapa antes de llegar relajándome un poco al enfrentar diferentes monstruos de campo cuando fui emboscada. Eran al menos una docena de jugadores masculinos. Y algunos se me hicieron conocidos del otro día que molestaron a Ki-bou

"¿Qué quieres?". Mi molestia destilaba en mi voz.

"¡Queremos la ubicación de los betas!"

"Así que son los pesados que no paran de molestarme por mensajería pero que no van a las reuniones en donde los sito. No me digan, no saben leer". Les dije con sorna. "Ya les dije que no sé quienes son ni la ubicación de los b-testers".

"No te creemos. Eres la corredora de información que se jacta de saberlo todo en SAO. Debes saber o tienes los recursos para poder conseguir lo que queremos"

"No me interesa ayudarlos, caballeros"

"Es una pena, porque nosotros sí queremos que nos ayudes"

Estaba en una posición delicada. En una zona no segura rodeada de jugadores armados. Y quien sabe cuan lejos estaba Ki-bou.

Si más opciones tomé la decisión de preparar mis garras y los dardos ocultos en mi cinturón y esperé el primer golpe, que vino desde detrás mío, por la izquierda.

Con rapidez lancé un par de dardos apuntando a su pecho logrando deteniendo sus embestida por el miedo de perder más HP. Comenzando una ronda de pelea. Lo único a mi beneficia fue que me atacaron solo 5 de ellos y no todos.

Luché con todo lo que tengo para no hacerme matar, pero ellos comenzaron a rotar sus ataques y se me hizo mucho más difícil poder defenderme. Cielos, y mi HP está a la mitad.

Algunos de los espectadores comenzaron a darles cristales de salud a los que se iban retirando, dejando a los demás seguir hostigando.

"Ríndete"

Si eso significaba que para mantenerme viva tenía que vender a otros compañeros jugadores. "¡Jamás!".

"Eso fue muy valiente, Argo". ¿Esa voz era de quien creo que es?. "Ella ya les respondió, vayanse". De entre el forraje aparece la oscura figura de Ki-bou. A pesar de su tranquila figura los pelos holográficos de nuca se erizaron, o al menos algo parecido sentí al verlo. Su cabello ocultaba gran parte de su expresión.

"Llegas en buen momento". Uno de los jugadores se lanza sobre Kirito. "¡Lucha, tramposo!"

Apenas vi como Kirito movió su espada y dió un corte diagonal de frente al jugador que lo atacó, pero sí vi como sile tiempo fuese más lento, cuando el agresor se congeló al ver desaparecer su espada y su HP bajaba hasta la mitad.

"Les dije que se fueran"

Los demás jugadores se dispusieron en una formación típica del farmeo en zonas difíciles, colocando a los tanques en el frente y respaldarlos con lanzas y espadas. A la señal de líder se lanzaron con más cuidado que al comienzo.

Aproveché la conmoción para sacar un cristal de sanación completa para poder regenerar mi HP, pero sin dejar del todo de ver la lucha. Después de todo, no siempre ves al malvado espadachín negro enfrentar a otros jugadores con casi ningún esfuerzo. Su nivel y habilidad le permitieron herir de gravedad a varios de esos tontos a pesar del gran número de ellos, pero siguen siendo muchos que la mismo tiempo se van regenerando y sé que Ki-bou no quiere matar a nadie.

Nunca bajo la guardia del todo en cualquier situación y mi nivel de 'sigilo' es de las mejores, pero no soy infalible. Y me di cuenta en el comento que, con mi atención en los jugadores peleando, me vi atrapada entre grandes brazos peludos que aparecieron desde mi espalda. "Ahora, ahora. Miren que atrapó el gato". ¡Era el mismo bastardo que lideraba el ataque del otro día!. "¡Tramposo! pelea un duelo PK o ella muere". Otro de ellos me clava un hacha en el brazo derecho. Asustada trato de calmarme un poco y pensar en qué hacer, levanto el rostro y veo el horror cruzar por la cara de Kirito.

"Dejenla ir. No tiene nada que ver"

"Ella tiene todo que ver. Es corredora de información pero no nos dice lo que estamos pidiéndole". Me clavan más el hacha hasta casi cortarlo por completo. Mi HP bajaba peligrosamente rápido.

"Entonces, ¿Aceptas el duelo?". Su única respuesta fue que Ki-bou bajó su espada. "Buen chico". Me soltó de su agarre para entregarme a otro. Jugó con su propio menú antes de sacar un hacha de doble filo y algunas armas más, pero que no pude identificar porque aparecieron debajo de su capa. Sin cerrar el sistema de comando hizo un par de movimientos más antes de cerrarlo.

El menú de invitación apareció en frente de la oscura figura que aceptó las condiciones prefijadas. El contador apareció por sobre todas nuestras cabezas el inició su cuenta atrás.

"Entonces, espero un juego limpio, tramposo. Todos saben que ganas con trampas y esta vez no ganaras". Dijo sonriendo en su asquerosa cara al mismo tiempo que mi captor me deja expuesta para su amigo del hacha, que terminó su trabajo y cercenó mi brazo. Kirito apretó más fuerte su espada.

Estaba asustada, pero no por mi. Kirito era uno de los jugadores más capacitados que conozco pero esto es una trampa y él caería por completo en ella. No podía permitirlo. Estaban a unos segundos de comenzar y decidí desconcentrar a Ki-bou, serán infame las consecuencias.

"¡Kirito, no seas crédulo!". Mi captor me apretó con más fuerza y perdí varios puntos de salud por 'aprisionamiento', pero tenía que avisarle. "Me matarán de todas formas después de la pelea, ¡porque no les daré la información que piden!". Tenía que hacerle ver la trampa. "DATE CUENTA QUE TE MATARAN A TI Y DESPUÉS A MI. ASÍ QUE LUCHA"

El tiempo llegó a cero y la campana sonó alto y fuerte.

El contrincante de Kirito tiró unos puñales de debajo de su capa antes de correr en post de el jugador de negro blandiendo su arma principal.

Kirito movió su espada interceptando los proyectiles y recibió en el lugar la embestida, sosteniendo la fuerza del impacto deslizándose un poco por el piso. Su agresor más grande, si trataba de sacar provecho de su altura, debió aprender de la última vez, porque Kirito cambió de posición sus piernas para darle tiempo de dar una patada al vientre de su agresor alejándolo un par de metros. Sin perder tiempo dio su contraataque dejando en posición defensiva al sujeto del hacha pero sin bajar ni un dígito su HP.

En una serie de movimientos rápidos, Ki-bou logró conectar un par de 'habilidades de espadas' que dejaron congelado a su oponente por las lesiones obtenidas y la caída en picada de su HP, permitiéndole a mi compañero retroceder para esperar la pausa de las 'habilidades' realizadas.

"AHHGG"

Kirito se dio vuelta para verme ser ensartada como carne de brocheta por un lancero. Mi vida se escurría a ojos vista conforme los pixeles de colores flotaban en torno a la herida infligida.

"Calma un poco tus movimientos, tramposo. O ella recibirá algunos regalitos de nuestra parte"

"¿A QUIEN LLAMAS TRAMPOSO? ¡USTEDES SON LOS QUE ME ESTAN CLAVANDO UNA MALDITA LANZA EN EL PECHO!"

Pero eso fue suficiente para ver a Kirito recibir una serie de golpes de hacha sin posibilidad de defenderse correctamente, perdiendo su salud hasta la misma longitud que su oponente, y curiosamente al mismo nivel que el mio.

De seguir así ninguno de los dos podremos salir vivos.

En medio de esta terrible escena un sonido fuerte suena a mi lado, sobresaltando más a mi captor que a mi, seguido de una pantalla de mi alerta de mensaje, que aparentemente olvidé apagar cuando salí de la ciudad tras mi trabajo de mensajería. Podría apostar que creyó que fue una taque de algún monstruo de campo

Habituada a que salgan sin ton ni son, aproveché el pequeño lapsus de mis captores para empujar con mi único brazo la prisión de carne, al enterrar mi codo en las costillas del sujeto a mis espaldas y coger la lanza para sacarla de mi pecho, la usé como un remolino que evitó un par de proyectiles que me lanzaron. de un giro se la enterré en la cara a mi anteriormente captor y con 'agilidad' logré usar su rostro como pivote para saltar sobre su cuerpo y usándolo como escudo humano.

Una vez parapetada tras el jugador cegado abrí el menú para regresar mi salud a tope y preparar mis garras en ambos brazos.

Mientras, contaba mentalmente el número de enemigos que tendría que incapacitar. Eran doce en un comienzo, uno con Ki-bou otro cegado. Diez para ir.

Saqué dardos envenenados y por sobre el hombro de mi escudo disparé en la cara a otros tres jugadores, que intentaban rodearme. El veneno los ralentizó bastante para permitirme pasarlos de lato por los siguientes dos jugadores que lancé dardos normales.

Por un breve lapso pude ver a Ki-bou mirarme a los ojos con algo parecido al alivio, para golpear en la cara a su oponente y tomar distancia para sacar una nueva arma. La espada que obtuvo en la lucha contra los huargos.

Una vez equipado, arremetió con furia contra el hombre del hacha. per eso fue todo lo que pude ver antes de tener que mover a mi escudo humano, que se estaba recuperando un poco pero que con un par de golpes de karate logré inmovilizar otra vez.

Me quedé sin más munición a distancia, y los heridos se estaban recuperando. No me quedaba más opción que aguantar donde estaba, esperando que Kirito viniera a apoyarme, ¡no puedo lograr sacar a diez jugadores!

Ellos parecían un grupo de lobos hambrientos. Sus rostros mostrando completa felicidad por mi difícil situación a pesar de tener de rehén a su compañero. O la menos mostraban esas expresiones hasta escuchar el sonido de cristales rotos.

casi como uno, todos volteamos la vista para ver quien había salido victorioso. Casi pude sentir correr una gota de sudor por mi frente y mejilla. Estaba nerviosa por el resultado.

En el lugar donde antes estaban dos jugadores ahora quedaba uno. Vestido completamente de negro.

"¿Necesitas ayuda, Argo?"

"No. Tómate tu tiempo, estoy muy a gusto". Mi tono es alegre y relajado

Por el cual conseguí un movimiento de negación de parte de Ki-bou, pero en vez de responderme verbalmente, se dirige al resto de jugadores. "¿Quien va a luchar contra mi?". Gira su espada como un aspa de molino un par de veces antes de detenerla en frente del grupo. "Aun no estoy cansado"

Debajo de mi propia barra de HP pude revisar su estado de salud que estaba peligrosamente en rojo. No pude evitar bufar mentalmente. Ese chico estaba tan frío y arrogante, mirando a un grupo tan grande de jugadores que querían matarnos, ¡Y blufeaba!

Pero parece que su sola postura logró intimidarlos lo suficiente como para que salieran corriendo.

Una vez solos logramos mostrar nuestro alivio y cansancio. Eso estuvo cerca.

Estaba algo triste por la posición en que obligaron a Ki-bou a ponerse. Puede que al ser un duelo lo obtuviera el cambio de color en su icono verde, pero eso no quitaba que ahora tenga en su configuración el 'modo asesino' dentro de sus características para desarrollar.

"Gracias Kirito"

"No fue nada, Argo"

Las palabras sobraban. No había nada más que decir por el momento.

* * *

POR FIN.

¡Eso me costó mucho! La última pela no supe como lograrla. Pero releyendo todo, logré encontrar la inspiración para cerrar por hoy.

Creo que quedó bien.

Pero les dejo a ustedes opinar.

Saludos!


End file.
